I remember you
by osxclara
Summary: Max and Fang knew each other since kindergarten. She moves to California. He moves there 12 years later. They meet up again at school and she's famous? Does she still remember him? Will he ever have a chance with the girl he always loved? Will someone's jealousy get the best of them and ruin everything?
1. Do you remember me?

"Hi! I'm Max!" It was the first day of Kindergarten and Max thought she found a new friend. He was sitting alone at the end of the room with a sad look on his face. She wanted to see what was wrong.

"I'm Nick." The boy said smiling at her. He smiled at Max, showing her his teeth.

"WOW! Your teeth are so white and sharp like fangs! Hey, you know what, I'm gunna start calling you that, Fang."

From that day on, he was known as Fang. It was his special nickname that his new best friend Max had chosen for him. They did everything together; eat their snack, play at the playground, they even lived close to each other so they went to each other's houses often. Max had a brother one year older than her, and Fang had two younger siblings.

One day, Max came to school with a sad look on her face. Fang could tell she had been crying because her eyes were puffy and red. When Fang asked her what was wrong, she told him that she was moving to California because her mom got a job offer there that she took. Max was most upset that she was going to loose her best friend.

The day they were leaving Fang and his parents came to say good-bye. "Will I ever see you again?" Fang curiously asked. "I hope so. I hope we do see each other." Fang gave her a small box and Max opened it. Inside was a small necklace with the letter _M_ for Max.

"I want you to have something to remember me by. I thought that you would like this."

"OHMYGOSH! I love it so so sooo much. Thank you!" Max gave him a long him before her mom called her over to get in the car. When she was in, she looked at Fang and waved good-bye at him until she couldn't see him anymore. Fang promised himself that he would see her again.

**JUMP ABOUT 12 YEARS LATER. THER'RE IN THEIR JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. FANG HAS MOVED TO CALIFORNIA BECAUSE HIS PARENTS GOT A JOB THERE, BUT LATER DIVORCED. I KNOW I LEFT A LOT OUT, BUT I DIDN'T REALLY FEEL LIKE TYPING THE WHOLE THING. I'M SICK AND I FEEL LIKE SHIT.**

"FAAAAANNG, COME ON! IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Coming mom." Fang had just gotten out of bed to see that he had only 10 minutes to get ready before he had to start walking to school. "AW SHIT!" He ran to his closet and put on a black pair of pants, a black shirt, and you guessed it, back sneakers. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping that it would still look like he'd brushed it. Fang ran down the stairs and grabbed his backpack.

"Iggy's is waiting for you outside. I'll see you when I get back from work." His mom said as he handed Fang a piece of buttered toast. "By mom." Fang said, and started heading out his door to meet his best friend.

"Sup man." Iggy said. He was about 6 foot 2, nearly as tall as Fangs 6 foot 5. He had met Fang the first day he moved here and they instantly became friends. They lived in the same neighborhood and it was close to school, so they walked together everyday with his friend's Nudge and Maya. Nudge talked way too much, the boys called that the Nudge Chanel.

"Hey guys. You ready?" They started walking to school when Iggy said. "Oh hey, do you guys remember that guy named Dylan Ride?"

"Capitan of the varsity football team?" Maya asked. "What about him?"

"Uhh HELOO! He's freaking gorgeous! No, he's beautiful. And he's dating Ella Martinez, ELLA MARTINEZ FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! They make the cutest couple at Middletown High and everyone knows it. They have been going out for, like, 2 and a half years. Gosh I wish I had someone like that. That's just so sweet to have someone care about you like thsjfbnv-" she was cut off by Maya's hand covering her mouth.

"Anyway, what about him?" Fang asked.

"I thought about joining the football team and he gave me some advice. We started hanging out over the summer and he's pretty cool, so is his little sister. Well, she's only one year younger than he is but she is THE BEST!" Iggy wanted to say more, but they arrived at school.

Since they got there early, they had to wait in the gym with the rest of the students that got there early. After about 10 minutes, they hear small cheering. If gradually grew louder and they noise entered the gym. All of a sudden, everyone was paying attention to the heard of hyper varsity football team, and excited cheerleaders. They were all dressed up in their jerseys and uniforms with school colors.

"Hey, you see that big guy over there? That's Dylan." He pointed at a tall guy with a well-built body. He was very muscular with shaggy brown hair, similar to Fang's hair and was about 6'5''. Each football player had a girl with them wearing a black shirt with orange words that said 'girlfriend', 'sister', or 'best friend'. Dylan had a girl next to him that looked exactly like him. She had a shirt that said 'sister'_. Why does she look so familiar?_

The girl grabbed a mic and stood up on the bleachers. "HHEEEYYYY KNIGHTS! (School's mascot. I'm using my school, so just pretend it's in California.) Okay so who's excited that we're going to states?" Everyone screamed. "Okay okay okay, don't hurt yourself. The coach said I should say some words about them, but I really don't feel like doing that cause I don't waaant tooo and bllahhh blah blahhhh blah blahhhh." Fang couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so funny and out with herself, not afraid to give her opinion. But why was she so familiar?

"So anyway, today's Monday and no one likes Monday, obviously 'cause even a fat cat doesn't like Mondays. So to cheer up this sad Monday, well it's sad for me, PARTY AT MY HOUSE ON FRIDAY!" Every person in the gym cheered at loud as they could. "Oh and Iggy, where the hell is that toothpick of a person?" She looked around the gym and finally found him. "I'm only letting you come…IF YOU DON'T STEAL MY FUCKING NUTELLA! That was the last jar of Nutella I had and you made me get up, during the RAVENS GAME MIGHT I ADD, and go to the store AND GET ANOTHER ONE!" Every one was bursting out laughing and Iggy turned a light shade of red. Fang had to laugh at that, and he decided he like this girl, whoever she was.

"Well next time you go riding on your four-wheeler you should invite me Max! Oh and can I borrow your car?" "Not until you buy me more Nutella!"

MAX! It's her! It started making sense, she was Dylan's sister, and his last name was Ride. This was the same Max he had met in kindergarten, the same one who had walked up to him and started talking to him. Fang was shocked. She had really changed. Fang was sure she had the longest legs he'd ever seen. Her once frizzy, out of controlled light brown hair was now smooth and sleek, reaching past her shoulders. Her brown eyes help bring our her sparkling white teeth. She barley needed any make-up for her beautiful face. Fang just stood there, with his mouth slightly opened staring at his first best friend.

Dylan stepped next to his little sister, laughing so much his face was red. "Hahaha. Oh good god Max. It's amazing your still single!" Max stuck her tongue out at her brother and he grabbed her sides to pull her into a hug. _She's single? _"Now go away, these kind people are here to see the Capitan of the football team, not the volleyball team." Max punched her brother on the arm, and left the bleachers.

XXXXXXX

"Where's my cute klutz of a friend?" As she got closer, he held her arms out as Iggy walked into them and lifted her off the ground. "I'm right here, you stupid angle." It was lunch and they ran into Max as they were finding a table.

"Who're your friends?" She draped her arms around Iggy's shoulder as he introduced them to her.

"This is the talkative Nudge, the purtty Maya-" "Purtty?" "Deal with it. And this is the mysterious, emotionless Fang." Max studied him for a while. "Jezz, why do you look so familiar? Did I crash one of your windows?" She sarcastically asked him. He smirked at her and looked at the silver chain around her neck. It was the necklace that he gave her when she moved away. He couldn't believe she still had it, after all these years. _She doesn't remember me, well at least she recognizes me. And she still has the necklace._ He decided to have some fun with his. He was going to give her clues as to whom he was. He wasn't going to tell her anything about him and his past, until she figures it out.

"Hey Fang, gunna sit down or are you just gunna eat your lunch standing?" He realized that everyone had sat down at a circular table holding 6 people to a table. There was a seat next to Max and Fang slowly took it. "Gimme your schedules." Max demanded. They all handed in their schedules and she studied them. "Fang and I have art together. Nudge, we got theater together."

"I gotta question. Why do we only have four classes a day? Is it like…a weird western thing or something?" Maya asked. Max stared at her like she just heard the most stupid thing in the world. Fang couldn't help but smile a bit at her facial expression. Iggy joined in before Max could say anything.

"In a total we have 8 classes all year. But the school bored thought it would be a good idea to have four classes a day and switch in the middle of the school year." Iggy responded to the confused Maya.

"But…why? That's really weird. Back at my old school we had all the classes everyday and-" Maya was cut off by Max

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but where are you from? You're obviously new here cause you question the scheduling. Don't get me wrong, I praise you for that, but it's obvious you're not from here."

"New York. I'm from New York." Maya was glaring at Max as she said it. Fang thought that Maya didn't really like Max as much.

"Where? Brooklyn? Queens?" Max asked hopefully

"Manhattan."

Max sighed stood up and scanned the room for her brother. When she found him sitting at the football table, she screamed out using her New York accent. "Hey Dylan! We got ourselves another mad hatter over here!"

"At least she's not a Buffalo!" He retorted back between his laughs.

"Sorry, we're also from New York and we like to make fun of people that are from there too. Dylan and I are from-"

"Brooklyn." Fang said before she finished her sentence. Max looked surprised he knew where she was from. "How'd you know that?" "I…uuhh…Iggy told me. And that accent was a Brooklyn accent. I live there 'till I was 14." Fang instantly regretted telling him where she was from. He looked at her and noticed that she was holding on to her M necklace. Max noticed him looking at it. "It was a gift from my friend I knew in Kindergarten. Before I moved, he gave me this necklace, promising that we would see each other again. Bet he forgot about me."

Fang felt a pang of guilt as she explained her story to him. He knew it too because he was there. He felt so bad that they didn't stay in touch. If he had, she probably would recognize him. But he still thought to himself _She still remembers that?!_

Before he could say anything Dylan came up to them and sat on her lap, crushing her. "Hello my great sister."

"What do you want?"

"*Scoffs* I'm hurt that you would ever think that. Cant I just walk over to my little sister, say 'Hi' to her friends and not want something. Why would you ever in your lifetime-fine I'll spill it. Can I borrow five hundred dollars? I need to get Ella something for her birthday that's on Sunday. Pleeaaaseee? Please please please pleeeaaase?"

"What happened to your money? Spend it all on condoms or something?"

"NO!...maybe. Can I please have it? PPPPPLLLLEEAASSSEEE!

"Okay okay! If it get's you to shut up, I'll give you the money." She sounded a bit annoyed. Fang wondered why they would just have the money with them, and why they have so much. As Max wrote Dylan a check and hugged her 'till her face was red, the bell rang and they had to go back to classes.

"Come on Fang. We got art next. You'll love the teacher, Mrs. Ayott. She'll let you do whatever you want." She grabbed his hand and they walked of together. When Max grabbed his hand, he felt a jolt run through out his body. He never had that feeling with anyone else. Well, he knew Max for a long time and he had a small crush on her back in the day. He wondered if deep down, he still had that crush. Max smiled at him as they both walked into the art room.


	2. Art class

On Thursday, Fang walked in the art classroom and thought he was in haven. Stools and blank canvases covered the room, paint on the walls in many colors, and the cherry on top, a dark room for the photography class. It was his secret talent that he would paint and draw, nobody knew except his mom. He stood in the middle of the room, wishing he could be here forever. Max noticed his amazement and rolled her eyes as she dragged Fang to two empty stools near the window. He still looked around the room like he was a kid in a candy store. The teacher who just walked in interrupted his thoughts.

"Good morning everyone" She said singingly

"Is it?" Max mumbled under her breath. Fang chuckled at her comment.

"Ok, so today is just going to be free drawing because I don't feel like doing anything. If you need anything from me…well…please don't. Now start drawing while I watch my Downtown Abby." Mrs. Ayott planted herself on her desk chair, pulled out her iPad and put her headphones in. Fang decided he like her.

"Can she do that?" Max made one of those smiles that sent Fang's heart beating fast. She always had a great smile, even when they were kids and she was missing teeth. Max got out her sketchpad, leaned against the wall and used Fangs lap as a footrest.

"So Fang, what's your story? Where ya from?"

During the week, they got to know each other more. They started hanging out together during classes. He thought a bit to himself how to word it so he wouldn't give anything away. He was planning to tell her who he was at the party on Friday. "Let's see, I was born and raised in Brooklyn-" "I KNEW I LIKED YOU!" Fang let out a full laugh at her excitement. "Yeah anyways. I lived there until I was 15. We moved here two years ago because my mom got a job offer here. My dad want too excited about it, but he came with us anyway. But…last year they got a divorce because he always got drunk and lost respect for us. Now it's just my mom and I. Ever since the divorce, I tried to hide my emotions. I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me or question me. I just wanted to be left alone. Then I met Iggy. He didn't question anything about me; he just wanted to get to know me. After that, we became best friends." He looked up at Max and noticed that she was blinking rapidly and her eyes were a bit red.

"Damn you, you son of a bitch. You're gunna make me cry." She said trying to laugh. "If you haven't noticed, I'm a very emotional person." There was a moment of silence between them, when Fang spoke up. "You know what I like about you Max, you're so open with yourself. Not afraid to give your opinion and speak out."

"It's my damn amazing personality that's gotten me where I am today." She paused and scooted her stool closer to Fang and starts telling her story. "When we moved into our new house 4 years ago, someone came over to welcome us. She was an agent for a modeling company but of course I didn't know that. And here comes my noise brother and he shows her some of my old modeling pictures. I asked him if he would be so kind as to NOT show them to her, and what does he do? He ties me to a chair, tapes my mouth shut, and locks me in the closet-shut up"

Fan thought that was one of the funniest things he'd ever heard. He would have loved to her tied up to a chair. As he calmed down a bit, he looked at Max who was glaring at him, which made him laugh harder. He was getting glances from the other students.

"So what happened after that?"

"HE signed me up for a modeling contract, starting the next day. So the next day I go over to the photo-shoot and you wouldn't believe who was there. Rihanna. RIHANNA! I love her so much; I thought I was gunna die. So during the break I went up to her and we talked forever. After the shoot, we went to a karaoke bar and sung our hearts out. She was so impressed with my voice she got her agent on the phone and wanted me to have a record deal. I said I would, but only if I go under a different name. Thanks to that, I won six Grammys and an Oscar"

"Wow! What's the name? I probably know you."

"You ever heard of M.A.R.?" She asked Fang and his eyes widened.

"YOU'RE M.A.R.?" "Yeah. You've heard of me?" "Heard of you? I _praise_ your music. You seriously have the best voice I've ever heard."

"Why thank you kind sir.

Fang stared at her in amazement. He loved her music so much. He always listened to it when he was feeling down or needed to be motivated. He looked in her beautiful brown eyes and he felt happy. He hadn't felt happy in a long time. Max looked back at him, studying his blue eyes. They seemed so familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She just wanted to get lost in them. "What?" she smiled at him.

"You're just amazing. Everything about you, especially your eyes." Max could feel a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "What did you draw?" She asked him. He slowly flipped over his sketchpad to reveal a beautiful drawing of the person in front of him. She let out a quiet gasp and stared at the amazing drawing of her. He drew her perfectly, with every detail showing. She was smiling in his picture and her hair was in her face. "You like it?" She was still taking in the perfection of it all. "I love it, so much. You wanna see what I drew?" She turned her sketchpad towards him to show him her drawing. Fang looked at the remarkable drawing in front of him. She drew him, perfectly; his shaded hair bringing out his eyes. His lips curved into a slight smile. It was amazing how she caught every detail.

"I'm going to have to steal that from you, ya know." He said to Max.

"As long as I can steal yours." She retorted back to him. They gently ripped their drawing out and gave them. Just as they were doing this, Mrs. Ayott got up from her chair and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"My favorite character died…William was always my favorite footman." She said in a sad voice that made Fang and Max almost feel sorry for her. She blew her nose and walked around her desk to the middle of the room just when the final bell rang. "Everyone get out of here. I have to get myself back together." Max and Fang got their things packed up and started leaving the room. Max was ahead of Fang, and he had the most stupid idea he had ever thought of.

"Hey Max wait up!" he jogged up to her "Hey uuhh…it might sound weird and all but...uuhh…you wanna come over to my house today? You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought…that you know…uuhh" He looked helplessly at Max as she started laughing at the confused Fang.

"Let me find Dylan and tell him not to wait for me. I'll meet you outside?"

"Yeah…yeah totally!" He couldn't believe she said she'd go with him. He stood there for a few seconds, processing what just happened, and then followed the rest of the students outside the school to go find his car and wait for Max.

It was really easy for Max to find Dylan. He was walking down the hallway with Ella. His back was turned to her, and she had an evil idea. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back piggyback style. He stumbled forward, surprised by the attack while his sister whaled "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BACK LAST NIGHT?! WWHHYYY?" Dylan laughed at her while he secured his little sister on his back, walking out the school.

"Hey, are you gunna be home tonight? I want to know if I can go through your stuff."

"Like hell you're going in my room! And no, I'm not going to be home. I'm going to Fang's house.

"Iggy's tall and dark friend? OOOHHHH MAX, I didn't know you had it in you! YOU GO GIRL, YOU GO! Oh Ella, you remember my sister Max right?"

"Hey Max."

"Sup chicki. Hey, there's Fang. See ya guys later." She hoped of Dylan's back and made her way down the stairs to where Fang was waiting for her. "He's gunna go through my stuff." She said as she put her arm around his neck. Fang was a bit taken back, but he followed her movement and put his arm around her waist. They weaved their way through the parking lot until they reached Fang's black pick-up truck. "OHMYGOD IT'S BLACK!" She said sarcastically. "It's like everything you own is black!" "Hold down your amazement Ride, at least it's not black on the inside." She laughed at him as he opened the passenger door for her and she stepped in. He walked to the other side of his car, got in, and started driving home.


	3. Fang's House

"So why don't you have any good music, well other than me of course?" Max was looking through Fang's music on his iPod and he drove towards his house. After he awkwardly asked her to come to his house, she happily agreed because A.) She was starting to like him. Like, really like him. B.) She wanted to know why he looked so familiar and C.) He probably had nutella somewhere in his house.

Fang looked over at the iPod she was holding and his eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT YOU FOUND IT! Where was it?!"

"Right under the seat. Too lazy to look under grab it?"

"Very." He retorted as he made a right into a small community of houses. "*Sigh* I always loved these houses. There so pretty and colorful and open and just so damn amazing." The houses were beautiful and as Max stared out the window to admire the houses, Fang admired how beautiful Max was. The sunlight was hitting her face perfectly and made her hair look like it was almost a ginger color. The rays reflecting of her aviator sunglasses brought out her perfectly white teeth. Fang could get used to this. He pulled up into his driveway and turned his truck off. He quickly got out and opened Max's door for her.

"My mom's not coming home today, but my little sister stayed home today for some stupid reason. I apologize in advance for anything she might make you do that involve stuffed animals and tea parties."

Max widened her eyes and her mouth formed an O shape. "Little kid? I don't mean to sound like a creeper or anything, I just love little kids."

Fang laughed at her enthusiasm and had an epiphany; no one had made him laugh so often before. Not Iggy, not Maya, not even his mom or his sister. This amazing thing of a person he truly known for only a few days managed to make him tell her his story, make him laugh, and now she's at his house. It was out of his character to be so revealing and emotional, he was starting to think if he was high this whole time. And then, another epiphany, he had a crush…on a famous singer. This should be a fun experience.

Max walked into his house and immediately walked into his kitchen, which was huge. She opened the fridge and started looking around for something to eat. "Jeez, if you wanted food, all you had to do was just ask. Do you usually go through other peoples refrigerators?"

"Only when I'm hungry, so yeah basically all the time. It's part of the package deal that I come with; if you have a fully stocked fridge, expect to find me in it." As she shut the door with her hips, Fang raised his eyebrows and smiled. Max was struggling to carry a tub of cream cheese, a bag of turkey, and a huge package of Kaiser rolls. "It's like you knew I was coming!" Fang gave her a knife so she can cut open the bread and make a sandwich. There was a thud from upstairs that made Max jump a bit. Fang started walking to the stairs and said over his shoulder "Make me one too!"

Max made the snacks and plopped herself on his couch, ready to watch some TV. She could hear footsteps above her and figured that was Fang. She flipped through the channels until she reached E! News. She always loved watching this because when it came to celebrities and gossip, she knew everything. Occasionally, something about her would pop up. Most of the time it's about a new song coming out or a new photo-shoot. She flipped the channel up one and _Fashion Police _was on. She laughed evilly to herself and snuggled into the couch. She always loved how Joan would let out her opinion on all the trash people were wearing. Just as it was about to start, Fang came down the stairs, holding a little girl. She could tell the girl was shy because she hid behind Fang when he put her down.

"Ange, this is Max. Max this is my little sister, Angel. She's 7." "Hi, sweetie." Angel tugged on Fangs sleeve and she whispered something to him. He smiled at her and said, "Yeah, she is." She whispered something else in his ear that made him roll his eyes. "Angel wants to know if you want to go on our trampoline with her."

"You guys have a trampoline!?" Angel giggled and held her hand out to Max. "It's outside. You wanna come?" She asked in her in her lovable voice that melted Max's heart. She guided Max to the backyard and onto the trampoline. Fang was about to join them, when the doorbell rang. He groaned loudly because he hated talking to random people that showed up at his door. He opened it and groaned again. It has his ex/stalker Lissa. They dated two years ago when she was just an innocent person, and then she started hanging around the bad people and turned into the school slut. She had a high squeaky that made Fang cringe and she always wore way too much perfume. Lissa probably never heard of the words 'too low and short' because she always has a skimpy tank-top showing of too much of her cleavage and short-shorts showing off her fake tanned legs it should be illegal.

"Hi Fangy. How've you been?" She asked, trying to use her seductive voice and leaned against the doorframe.

"Whaduyawant?" He mumbled. He really want happy to see her now of all times.

"What? I can't see my favorite person anymore?" She walked past Fang, stroking his cheek with her finger. It made him shiver, but not the good kind of shiver. Lisa walked into the living room and saw the turkey sandwiches Max made. She was confused that there were two, because she knew Angel didn't like turkey.

"Is someone else here?" She sounded hurt, like she was just betrayed. Fang took this opportunity to piss her off and maybe have her out of his hair FOREVER!

"Yeah. My new friend Max is here. She's on the trampoline with Angel."

"_SHE_? What kind of a girl's name is Max? She sounds like a total weirdo. She's outside? I'll get a good look at this-" Lissa stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and mouth wide open. She had to rest her hand on Fang's shoulder to keep her from falling over. Lissa saw Max and Angel jumping happily and Angel giggling up a storm when Max landed and made Angel jump higher. Fang saw a beautiful girl having fun with his little sister.

Lissa slowly turned her head towards Fang and had a tell-me-everything-or-I-will-kill you-in-seconds look on her face. Her voice was deep when she said, "Why the hell is supermodel slash singer M.A.R. jumping on your trampoline with your little sister?"

"That's my new friend, Max. You know, the one you thought was a weirdo. She goes to my school and we're in the same art class. Why do you want to meet her?" He was SO going to take advantage of this, though he wasn't sure how Max would feel about this. "All you have to do is got to that Chinese restaurant and get me dinner for two. Can you handle that?"

"YES YES! Uuhh…I mean…yea totally. I'll go get it! EEEKKK IM GOING TO MEET M.A.R.!" She ran out the door and Fang happily closed, and locked, it behind it.

"Thank god she's gone" Angel came in panting from all the jumping she just did. Max followed her, but she looked more exhausted. "Fang Fang! Can we watch Despicable Me? Please! Max says she loves that movie and I do too! Can we please watch it? PLLLEEAAASSEE?" She gave Fang her best bambi eyes; she knew he could resist those. Fang sighed and told her to go get the movie ready. As Angel enthusiastically ran towards the living room to get the movie, the doorbell rang, again. Fang walked like a zombie towards the door and earned a laugh from Max. He opened the door slightly, but the force behind it shoved it open, causing Fang to tumble into the wall with a door in his face. He pushed the door back and rubbed his nose. Lissa handed him a big paper bag.

"I got your Chinese food, NOW WHERE IS M.A.R.?" During Lissa's trip to the restaurant, she quickly went home and changed into her M.A.R. tour shirt, dome designer jeans she once modeled, a _SEVENTEEN_ magazine with Max on the cover, and she was carrying a camera and two pictures, but it wasn't clear enough to tell what it was because Lissa was jumping up and down with excitement. She was squealing like the crazy she was. "OHMIGOD ITS YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Max had a confused look on her face, but she wanted to see what this girl was talking about. "You are my idol. Your modeling work is amazing, especially the summer pink collection you did last year. That was truly amazing. The songs you write are so inspirational and meaningful. I'm just gunna get to the point, can I have your autograph?"

When Lissa was finally done giving she speech, Fang was about to kick her out she was so annoying. Max was still confused but she decided that she was just another crazy fan of hers. She smiled at her and asked her, "What's your name?" Lissa jumped a little at the sweetness of Max's voice and handed her the pictures and magazines she was holding and a black sharpie. "It's Lissa with two s's."

As Max was signing everything, she looked at one of the pictures Lissa brought and smiled. "I remember this picture. Pink swimsuit collection last year." It was a picture of Max standing in clear blue water that came up to her mid-calf. She was wearing a teal bikini top that made her chest stand out. Even if you were gay, you would still look at her chest with an open mouth. She was wearing a hipster cheetah print bottom and a long gold chain necklace. She light brown hair almost looked blonde and was hanging down to the middle of her torso in soft waves. Fang almost fell down when he saw this picture. In other words, Max was fucking hot in a bikini.

Max signed everything, including the shirt Lissa was wearing, and had fang took a few pictures of them together against his will. When it was all done, Fang grabbed Lissa's arm and gilded her towards the door.

"Wait! What about that Chinese food I got? Aren't we gunna eat it?" She asked when she was standing outside of his house.

"What? You think I had you get food for two for us to eat together?" He asked in a fake shocking voice.

"Uhh yeah, that was my impression."

"Nah. Not for you and me, but for Max and I. Now bye bye." He closed the door in her surprised and hurt face. He felt deep satisfaction that he FINALLY got her to go.

"Please tell me I'm never going to see her again." Max asked Fang.

"I truly HOPE that we'll never see her again, but she always shows up eventually."

"What's her deal?" Max got a box out of the paper bag and started eating her orange chicken. "Is she on drugs or something, because I've never heard that much of an annoying voice before."

"She just follows me around and keeps trying to make me go out with her again. She keeps showing up every few days a month thinking that there's a chance."

"Again? Did you date her before?" Max asked. Fang probably should have said that. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. "Yeah, like two years ago. She was different back then, she wasn't like the whore she is now."

"Sounds like fuunn." Max sarcastically. Angel came back and told them that she set up the living room for the movie. Fang got his and Max's food and saw that Angel set up blankets on the floor so they could sit down comfortably.

"Hey Max, do you ever think that you could sleep over? I want to spend more time with you because you're my new favorite person in the world!" Angel wrapped her arms around Max's neck and used her adorable angelic voice. Max checked the time on her phone and saw that it was already late, like really late. She looked at Fang with a pleading look on her face. "Do you think I can spend the night tonight? I swear this is the only time I'll intrude but I didn't expect to stay here this long." Max bit her lip and Fang let out a small chuckle. "Fiinnneeee, you can stay the night." Max laid into Fang's chest as Angel turned off the lights and started the movie. Fang could tell max seen this movie before because she knew almost every line, and so did Angel. When Grue would say 'light bulb', Max and Angel did a perfect imitation and started giggling up a storm.

"I've seen this movie about seven times, and I still laugh like crazy as if it's the first time I've seen it." Max said between laughs, gasping for air. Max was happy it was dark so Fang could see her face turning red from slight embarrassment that he might judge her. But he just grinned at her and put his arm around her shoulder, playing with one of her perfect curls while Max was playing with Angel's hair.

When the movie was over, Max had fallen asleep, her face buried in Fangs hard and strong chest. Personally, he didn't want to move form this perfect spot. He thought about getting out his phone and taking a picture of them together with the caption 'sleeping with a super model'. Instead, he carefully got up and scooped Max into his arms. She was lighter than he thought, considering how much she always ate. He carried her up to his room and laid her down on his bed. Once she felt herself under the mattress, she snuggled into the pillow and blanket and was out cold. Fang went downstairs and slept on the couch. He could get the picture of Max's beautiful face out of his mind. All these questions started popping up in his head. _How do I tell her who I really am? Will she still be my friend, or hopefully a little more? Will she forgive me? Will she be happy? What the fuck just happened today?_ He decided not to answer those questions until tomorrow. He thought he could tell her how he was at her party tomorrow. That would be a good idea, right? He fell asleep with thoughts of Max in his head, hoping tomorrow would be a great day for him.


	4. Before the Party

**Hey world. I know I took too long for another update, but my life got in the way. I GOT A NEW STETCHBOOK! That made my day for like a week, if that makes any sense…Thanks for all the reviews! The reason the characters are obsessed with nutella is because I AM! I'm trying to write as fast as I can but sometimes I get writers block and space out and eat ice cream. Like now I'm just ranting about shit and stuff like that. Just a random question, does anyone want lemons in this? Cause I can make the lemons happen sometime in the future. Kay bye. **

**I OWN NOTHING!**

"Wakeee uupppp. Wakey wakey sleepy head. GOD DAMN IT MAX GET. UP.!" Fang was standing over the sleeping body in his bed, refusing to listen to him. IT was 7:10 and they had 20 minutes until school started. Max's eyes fluttered open slowly and she rolled over to face Fang. He was grinning from ear to ear with some sort of satisfaction. Max took this opportunity to flick him off and plant her face back on the soft pillow. "Do you get some sort of sick satisfaction waking me up? 'Cause I know a few ways to wipe that grin off your face." Max mumbled, still having her head in the pillow. "I'd like to see you GET UP and try." Fang dared her.

That was a big mistake.

Max leaped out of bed faster than any living person on earth would after they just woke up. She grabbed Fang's arm, twisted it, and used her knee to push his back down on the bed while she held up his twisted arm. _Damn, girl can fight. I like that. _Fang was a bit surprised that she would take him up like that, and he was impressed that she knew how to knock someone down. Hearing Fang moan in pain made Max smile a bit. "Now who's the one lying down on the bed? NOT ME! What time is it?" She looked over to his desk clock and saw that she only had 10 minutes to get ready. "HOLY SHIT! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Max jumped off Fang and ran downstairs to get breakfast. "Yeah Fang why didn't you try to wake her up earlier? Oh wait, I've been trying to wake her up for the past 10 minutes." Fang mumbled to himself as he slowly walked back to his room and got his backpack.

He went to his dresser to look at all the pictures he had. He had one of his parents together he'd been meaning to throw away. Ever since their dad left them for some slut half his age, Fang lost all respect for him. He had a picture of Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, and Maya sitting together by a lake; and the one he loved the most, it was a picture of him and Max before she moved away. Max was so small compared to how tall she is now, and her hair looked so different. She was missing one of her front teeth, but that made her look even more adorable. Fang himself, of course, was wearing mostly black. This hair was short and spikey and matched the rest of his clothes. On the back of the picture were the words 'Max and Nick "Fang" on their last day together'. Fang smiled as the memory of that day came rushing to his mind. He was so happy that she still had the necklace he gave her almost 12 years ago. It meant more to him than it probably should, but he didn't care. Fang suddenly remembered what time it was, and ran downstairs to see Max talking to Angel. Oh crap, he forgot about Angel. "Hey sweetie, Max and I are going to school so don't leave until the house. Mom should be home by noon. Ok?" "Max is leaving?" She sounded so hurt. Then she looked at Max and said, "Maybe we could have another sleepover here again!"

"Or we could have it at my place if you want. I have a pool, a lot of stuffed animals, and most importantly, I have Despicable Me on Blue-Ray." Max stood up and put her dishes in the sink. "Your mom didn't mind that I stayed over right?" She asked Fang. "What she doesn't know cant hurt her." Fang grabbed Max's hand and pulled her towards the front door. He felt her warms hand get tighter in his grasp and he could feel the heat in his face rising. He turned around to see Max's cheeks blushing the slightest color of red. "Bye Angel." He said over his shoulder. He opened the door with his spare hand and let Max out first. Sadly, she had to let go of his hand to get to the passenger side of the car. Once they got in and the engine started, Fang turned the radio on to hear the song 'Loose Yourself' come on. Instantly, Max jumped up form her seat and turned the volume up. "I'm a little obsessed with Eminem. I could marry him, he's so amazing. Sorry" "I totally get it. You're as in love with him as I am in love with black." Max laughed so hard, so sound came out of her. She just sat there with a red face and clapping like a retarded seal.

Once they got to school and walked inside, it was chaos. Everywhere there were students running into each other, shouting in each other's faces, and walking down the hallway liked they owned the place. As Fang and Max walked by, a few people kept shouting 'Lookin' good Max!' 'Cant wait for the party!' one made Fang a bit mad 'Why wont you go out with me?!' Max turned around and retorted, "Because you don't deserve what this bitch has to offer to the table." The hallways filled with laughter and cheers. Fang and Max walked towards their group of friends who were standing in a circle.

"…Don't know what he see's in her." Maya was talking to Iggy and Nudge about something that they really didn't want to know about. "Hey guys." Max greeted them and they smiled, all except Maya. Maya was giving Max the death-of-glare look with her arms crossed over her chest. Fang noticed Mayas actions and interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Maya, you good?" Maya was still staring at Max, but then she looked at Fang with a fake smile on her face. "I'm just fine Fang." "Yea we gotta talk." Fang walked to over to Maya, grabbed her arm, and dragged her into an empty hallway. "Ok, you obviously have a problem with me or Max or something. Spit it out." Fang demanded from Maya. She looked shocked for a light second, and then sighed. "I know you like her. I mean anyone with eyes can see that. Personally, I think she's not right for you. I think you need someone who's more stable with his or her opinions and thoughts. Max just let's them flow out of her mouth like its air. She really isn't the best influence on you. How long have you known her, a week? You've opened yourself up to her faster than Iggy, Nudge and me combined. Have you ever thought about your actions Fang? Because you're starting to get careless around her." After Maya's little speech, Fang realized that his fists were clenched and his jaw was tight. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he responded to Maya's questions.

"I have know Max since we were in kindergarten. Remember that girl I keep talking about, the one who lived next to me when I lived in New York? That's her. And I know it because she still has that necklace I gave her twelve years ago. I opened myself up to her because she opened herself up to me as well. I have thought about what I'm doing and I must say, so far, it's great. And none of it includes you." He stormed off before giving Maya a chance to say anything. He rubbed his face with his hands and found his way back to the group.

XXXXXXX

Iggy was laughing so hard he thought he was going to die; he had to lean on Max for support. Nudge too was on the verge of falling down and laughing too hard. They were watching a video of Max and some other guy walking down a road, and all of a sudden, Dylan comes running behind her screaming 'PDA' and tackling Max to the ground.

"When did all this happen?" Fang was pointing at the two laughing red-faced siblings who seemed not to care what other people thought of them. "I was showing them this one video I had of me being tackled my Dylan. Apparently, they enjoy it when I get hurt by my brother." Max showed him the video and then pointed towards the two teenagers still laughing. He saw Maya frown at him, and storm off towards the opposite direction.

"Why did he do that?" Fang asked Max.

"He does that all the time. He thinks it counts as 'bonding time'. I only count bonding time as actually watching James Bond movies." Max looked down at her friends who were gaining some self-control and almost stopped laughing. Max turned to see Fang staring at her with awe. She took a chance and looked in his eyes. His beautiful, dark, mysterious eyes. They were filled with something Max couldn't quite figure out, but it was a good something. He seemed so much happier after he opened up to her, and she as well. _His eyes really are beautiful. Then again, he is pretty hot himself. Wait, what am I talking about? I can't think this way. What if he doesn't feel the same way?_ Max shook her head to get out of her trance.

"So, you coming to my party tonight? It gunna be fuunn." Max said rocking back and forth on her toes. Fang smile at her childlike voice.

"I would, but I don't know where you live."

"I'll give you a ride." Iggy chipped in. "I'm still coming too right? Right? RIGHT?!"

"Oh my god Iggy, shut up. I told you, you could only come if you don't steal my nutella."

Iggy mumbled to himself and Max raised her eyebrows at him. "I'll pick you up at 4, kay Fang?"

"Wait…the party doesn't start 'till 7. Why the hell are you coming over so early? You gunna try to blow up my kitchen again?" Max questioned Iggy.

"Whaaaatt? No. I just want to do a little bowling before it gets too crowded. I mean, what did you think I was gunna do, try to turn one of your cars into a transformer."

"Please don't do that again. You have no idea who much that 'little project' of yours cost me." Max turned her attention back to Fang. "So you gunna come? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se? It going to be so much fun."

Fang laughed at her and asked, "Do you promise?" She gave one of those million-watt smiles that made Fang's heart leap. She was laughing under her breath and hugged Fang tight. She moved her head closer to his ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I promise." He voice sent cold chills down Fang's spine. They could stay this way forever, if the bell hadn't rung. Max quickly broke away from Fang and got her backpack.

"Shit I'm late for math. See you at the party?" Max hopefully asked Fang.

"Defiantly." Max smiled in relief before running off towards her class. Fang stood still for a couple seconds, processing what just happened. He could wait until her party.

XXXXXX

When Max got home, she was greeted by a huge slobbery kiss from her favorite companion. "Hey there total, how's it going? Have you seen Dylan?"

"You mean the magnificent person who just so happens to want food." Dylan said as he walked into their massive sized living room and planted himself on the couch.

"The day I make you a sandwich is the day I'll stop watching SpongeBob. I gotta do some work before Iggy and Fang get here."

"Doesn't it seem that that kid is always here?" Dylan asked while setting up his video game.

"Yeah but who's complaining. Other than you, you complain about air."

"NOT ALL THE TIME!" Max went off to her epic sized room and started her pile of paperwork she needed to fill out for her new album. Her room could hold about 100 people with all the furniture included. Her king sized bed was perfectly made which was weird because it never was; Max made a mental not to thank the housekeeper. There were two small steps leading to her 'chill out zone' (Max made a sign for it and everything about 9 years ago when they first moved in). There was a La-Z-Boy couch with a built in ottoman at the end of the row, a glass coffee table, and a Samsung Smart TV. One of her walls was filled with covered bookshelves filled with some of her favorite books. She took a diet coke out of her mini fridge next to her bed, sat down on her desk and started her hellish paperwork while she waited for Fang and Iggy.

**Yeah so I know it might be a bit long but I really had nothing to do. Max's room right now is like my dream room. Review please! If some of it doesn't make any sense just remember, I didn't read this over after I wrote it. It would take me forever because I get so distracted and it would end up taking about 2 hours. I have some good ideas for this story so you'll have to cope with me.**

_**SPOILER: **_**(If you don't want to know what it is, leave) **_**SOMETHIG WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN FANG AND MAX. THE QUESTION IS, GOOD…OR BAD?**_


	5. Party on

**Hey world. So yesterday I put up chapter 4 and I have nothing to do today so here's chapter 5. I'm multi-tasking between this, homework, and getting Maroon 5 concert tickets. I have like three windows open and my mom bought me a bag of extra large sun chips. I have these bottles of puffy paint and I have no idea what to paint. **

**Shoe shopping hurts my feet. Kay bye**

_**I own nothing **_

Iggy came over to Fang's house at exactly 4. H knew how Max's parties went; someone would break something, someone will get drunk and high, and someone always ends up in the pool. He learned from his first party he went to, to always bring an extra pair of clothes because that poor kid that usually gets dumped in the pool was himself. He was wearing a loose brown V-neck shirt, because only he could pull that off, and some old jeans. Iggy texted Fang saying that he was outside waiting for him. Iggy's only hope was that Fang wouldn't try to do something he usually wouldn't do. Fang always tried to blend in the crowd so he wouldn't seem like an outsider. But he knew this time, he wouldn't have to try so hard; he already knew a bunch of people that were attending, if all else fails he could just hang out with Max.

Fang came outside dressed in jeans and a nice black shirt. Iggy sighed in relief as he started the engine. They talked a while about the expectations of the party and the rules. Even thought it was a crazy party filled with hormonal teens, there were some rules you had to follow or you get kicked out. "First rule, don't go in Max's room unless she says its ok. What she has on her door that's really cool is a keypad, and everyone who has a number can go in her room and if you don't have a number you have to ask her for the guest number. She has some trust issues." Fang nodded in understanding. He also had some trust issues, as he said before. "Rule two, I don't think this one concerns you, but you can only smoke outside behind the pool. Three, if a hat or sock is on a door, there is a chance someone is having sex in that room. Four, when the home phone rings, stop everything you're doing and stay quiet. Sometimes, her parents call just to check on how they're doing."

"Wait, he parents don't live with them?" Fang was confused on how that's possible.

"Nooo, their parents live closer to San Jose. The reason they live by themselves is because of Dylan. He's a legal adult and allowed to live on his own with Max so their parents can live closer to their jobs."

"What exactly do her parents do?"

"Her mom is a vet and her dad is some sort of experimental scientist." Iggy made a right turn down a colorful street filled with huge beautiful house. These houses were the houses that everyone wanted and you could get lost in. Fangs head snapped up when Iggy stopped the car. He rolled down the window to speak into an intercom.

"Welcome to Foxfield, can I help you?" said a voice on the other end.

"Hey Mac!" Iggy replied into the intercom with a smile on his face.

"Iggy my man. You got new sunglasses I didn't recognize you there for a minute. Come on in." The gates to 'Foxfield' opened and Iggy waved to the security camera. Fang looked around the open spaced community. Gorgeous Victorian styled houses were spread out amongst the land. "Wait, Max lives here." Iggy stopped at a stop sign and glanced at Fang. "What? Did you expect a multi millionaire to live in a condo with a doorman? Dylan actually chose this house for his 18th birthday and Max got it for him. They've been living here ever since." Iggy made a left indo a stone driveway that went on for half a mile onto private property. On top of the hill they just drove over was the most amazing house Fang had ever laid eyes on.

It was a three story white mansion that covered about 2 Acers. There were four pillars in the front before you get to the two maple wood gigantic doors. In the back was a kidney shaped pool filled with crystal clear water. Four pool chairs were planted on the grass, each with two white fluffy towels. There was a small island next to the pool where a grill lived with a pizza brick oven and a mini bar. The driveway circled around a fountain that leads into a garage. Iggy stopped the car and got out. Fang slowly got out of the car, still taking in the beauty of everything. Iggy ran the doorbell and could hear loud barking coming from inside. Fang stepped back a bit in surprise and Iggy smirked at him. "Don't worry, their dog wont hurt you…much." "Much?" Fang raised his eyebrows at him. "Nah just messin' with ya man. You're not scared of German Shepard's are you?"

XXXXXXX

Max heard the doorbell ring and total going all crazy over it. She walked towards the barking dog and tried to calm him down. "Down boy. It's just Iggy, you remember Iggy." She rubbed his neck as he began to calm down. Some of his brown fur got on her dark jeans and her tank top, but she didn't care.

"MAAAAX! Someone's at the door!" Dylan called over him shoulder, not taking his eyes away from his video game.

"No shit. You got Iggys remote?" Every time Iggy comes over, Dylan challenges him to a round of whatever game they're playing. It became more of a daily routine for them. The doorbell rang again sending total going in a berserk barking frenzy. She grabbed his collar to keep him from running away as she opened the door. "Took you long enough." Iggy said as he welcomed himself in. Max smiled and looked at Fang with a small smile. "You wanna come in." Fang looked hesitant and looked down at the growling German Shepard. Max notices his uneasiness and made total go upstairs. "Thanks." Fang closed the door behind him when he stepped into the house. The walls were white and the furniture was probably some of the highest-end furniture out there. Most of the couches and chairs were La-Z-Boy, Samsung plasma mounted up on the wall, and Dylan's Xbox, ps3, and his Xbox 360 kinect all stored neatly on the table under the tv. Max saw Iggy already planted on the couch with a controller in his hand.

"Really Ig. You just got here and you already accepted his challenge?" Max said in disbelief.

Both boys on the couch were yelling random words at each other while they were in the process of being hypnotized by the game. Max turned to Fang to see he was still looking around the big house. She dragged him towards the kitchen and got two drinks from her fridge. "You have no idea how happy I am that you came today." Max admitted to Fang. She was looking forward all day for this party to happen. Him being here just made it ten times more better. Fang moved his head towards her and smiled. "Well I'm happy you invited me. Your place is really cool by the way." Max blushed a little as she handed Fang a Monster energy drink. He took it with a questioning look on his face. "Trust me, when it kicks in when the party starts, you'll be thankful." Fang shrugged and started drinking.

When he put the can down, he felt something furry brush his leg. He looked down to see a really fat cat rubbing his neck up and down Fang's leg. Max walked over to see what he was looking at and she swore she was that cat smile. She laughed and picked up the overweight cat like a baby. "This is Oliver, my little fur ball. You wanna hold him?" Fang desperately wanted to hold the cat. Oliver's eyes were squinting and his arms were sticking up in Max's arm. She handed him over to Fang and saw his shoulders go down a bit. "Damn the cat is really fat. What have you been feeding him?" Max was so happy that Fang was here and getting along with her friends and her pets. To her, it made him even more attractive. She could get lost in his dark eyes forever and still not know what makes them so great. Fang put Oliver down and watched him run off towards the other boys. For a fat cat, he sure can run fast. (A.N./ IN MEMORY OF MY COUSINS OLD CAT, OLIVER. MISS YOU SO MUCH.)

"Give me a tour."

"Jezz demanding much. Uuhhmm, lets start downstairs." Max spent an hour giving Fang a tour of her house. The tour included her sports cave where they watch all the football games, gym, movie theater, bowling lane, dining room, her dark room (who know she liked photography), and her room. Her room was just as amazing as the rest of her house. Max jumped on her bed face down and sighed. "God I need another Monster." She reached to her side table, turns out it's a mini fridge, and got the drink. "You want a another one?" She asked Fang. "Yeas please." He said in his best childlike voice, earing a laugh from Max. She tossed him another drink and he chugged it down. He threw it out and sat on her bed. Max moved over and patted a spot next to her for Fang. "Here, lye down. I wanna show you something." Fang lied down on the bed and thought he was going pass out. It was so comfy it felt like a cloud. Max got up, turned off the lights, and returned back to the bed, lying close next to Fang. "This is one of my favorite features in my room. Look up." She said in her angelic voice that made Fangs heart beat faster.

At first when he looked up he saw nothing, but then small bright dots started forming on the ceiling. Soon, it was covered in moving stars and constellations. Fang had no idea how it was possible, but he didn't care. He saw a shooting star fly past his eyes and Max let out a slight gasp. "Make a wish Fang." The way she said his name sent cold chills down his spine. Then he thought of his wish. "Got it."

"What'd you wish for?" She said in an almost whisper. Fang took a chance for his wish. He slightly brushed his fingers against hers, and felt the sparks fly. Max must have felt something too because she found his index finger and hooked her own finger through. "Can't tell you, not supposed to tell."

"I'll tell you what I wished for" Max said in her sweet voice.

"And what did _you_ wish for?" Fang turned his head towards Max to see that she was already looking at him. Her eyes twinkling from the small light given off by the ceiling and her smile made his heart melt.

"I wished for-" before she could finish Dylan and Iggy busted through the door, arms around each other's shoulders singing 'We Are the Champions'. Dylan had a bottle in a paper bag in his free hand, and wondered what it was. "Dylan, you get drunk again?" Max said not moving from the position she was in. "Dylan blew a raspberry at her and said "Whhaaaa? You think that I would drink a week before the states game? Hell no girl, just hell naww." Dylan collapsed on her couch and started singing 'Girl on Fire'. Then the doorbell rang. "Get ready for people!" Max got up from the bed and looked at Fang. "You coming?"

"Yeah" He started to get up and then stopped. "Hey Max, later would you tell me what you wished for?"

"As long as you tell me what you wished for."

XXXXXXX

It's been two hours since the party started and someone already broken their arm. Fang was trying to be social but it wasn't working. What really surprised him was that everyone followed four rules set by Max. Outside by the pool people were smoking, a few hats were on door; Fang didn't even bother trying to open them. Then the home phone rang. Instantly, everyone stopped what they were doing and stood still, the music turned off, and TV on mute. Dylan walked over and picked up the phone "Heyyyy mom. (Pause) I'm good (pause) Max is fine too thanks for asking (pause) kay bye." When he hung up he started the music again and people continued what they were going. Somehow Maya and Nudge got in the party and started dancing. Maya saw Fang and dashed over to him. Fang migrated to the kitchen to get another drink out of the fridge and saw Maya standing dangerously close to him. He saw Max coming towards the kitchen tripping every now and then. He hair was messed up and her eyes were wide open. She staggered towards Fang and Maya and tripped, but before she hit the floor, she felt strong arms around her waist holding her up from falling. "Whoa, thanks Fang." Fang smiled at Max as he helped her up. She smiled back at him and then she realized Maya was staring at her with pure anger and hatred. "Hey Maya, whatchyadoinhere?" Max stumbled again, but before she could fall she rested her arm on Fangs shoulder to hold her up.

"Oh yea, thanks for inviting me." Maya said in a sarcastic voice.

"What you talking about. I told Iggy to invite you."

"Well he didn't tell me anything about it."

"That's 'cause I didn't want you to ruin this awesome party like you usually do." Iggy said as he passed by the group. "And I didn't think you would actually want to come." Max held back a chuckle as Maya stared at him in shock and disbelief. She heard someone scream 'PDA' and sighed. "I'll be right back. Gotta stop Dylan before he does something stupid." After she left, someone came in the kitchen with a plate of brownies. The boy held the plate out to the four teenagers with a smile of satisfaction on his face. "Brownies anyone?" Iggy, Maya, and Fang each took one. It tasted amazing, but there was a weird after taste. He didn't care and swallowed the rest of the brownie. Maya started walking away like a zombie. He went for another one, like Iggy, and they started laughing at nothing in particular. Max came back over and saw them laughing and new something was wrong. She turned to the guy giving them the brownies and said "Damn it Sam, do you always have to brink your stupid brownies with you?"

"Yes I do. I love seeing the first timers take a bite."

"Wazhetalkinbout?" Fang mumbled through his bite of brownie. Max stepped forward and asked if he felt light headed. He nodded his head and almost fell.

"Congratulations Sam, you got two more people here stoned tonight." Max said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wait WHAT?!" Fang almost screamed

"Those brownies you just ate, were pot brownies." She noticed that Fang was getting a bit dizzy and more lightheaded. "Lets go up to my room to get you back together, kay." Fang was still stoned, but he nodded his head slightly. "Can you walk right?" She asked him. He tried to stand up and walk, but he was walking in weird direction. Max grabbed his hands and led him up to her room. The whole time she was leading him, her eyes never wondered from his. The only time she looked away was to open her door. She had him sit on the bed and drink some water. "Feeling better?" Max had a worried look on her face. Usually the first time people try pot brownies, they end up doing something seriously stupid. Fang nodded his head and Max could tell he was getting better. Fang got up and tried to walk around her room. Her dresser was what he was going for; like his, it was covered in picture frames. Above her dresser was a bulletin board with even more picture pined on. Fangs eyes wondered around the pictures before his eyes were locked on one picture. It was a picture of them when they were kids; the exact same one Fang has back at his home. He unpinned it, and brought it closer to his eyes. He could hear Max behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. She smiled at the memory of that day.

"That's Nick. The guy I was talking about. He lived across the street from me when we were kids." She took the picture from his hands and studied it. "I haven't looked at his picture in ages."

"What if – by any chance – you two meet up again?" Fang desperately wanted to know the answer. He wanted to know what she would do if she knew that boy was really Fang.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he remembers me. He was always-" Max trailed off as she looked more closely at the picture. She looked at little Max and little Nick. _Weird, Nick looks a lot like Fang._ She kept looking up from the picture to Fang, making comparisons. She looked down at the picture one more time and her eyes went wide. "Oh fuck." she whispered to herself, but quiet enough so Fang couldn't here. Fang took another daring chance and said, "What did you wish for?" 

_I wished for you _Fang thought

_I wished for you _Max thought.

She dropped the photo and got lost in Fang's eyes for the second time that night. She was going to show him what she wished for. Without thinking, Max threw her arms around Fang's neck and made their lips meet. She could feel Fang take a step back in shock, but then he deepened the kiss. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, if that was even possible. Fang licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, and Max gladly gave in. When their tongues met, it was like firecrackers were set off. The deep passionate kiss turned into more soft and extravagant kisses. When both of them need to come back up for air, they broke apart. Fang leaned his head on Max, who was breathing heavily. "You set me up didn't you?" Fang laughed said. "Just a little. The first time I saw you on Monday, I knew it was you. Even your necklaces, which I'm surprised you still have." Max blushed and gave him another soft kiss. "So _Nick,_" Fang snickered at that name. He always preferred Fang to Nick. "What now?" Fang pretended to think about it for a while, while Max giggled at his childlike behavior.

"How about you agreeing to be my girlfriend." Max rolled her eyes at him then pecked his lips. "And what's in it for me?"

"You kidding me? You get do date all this awesomeness and fabulousness with the package deal." Max laughed at his arrogance. Sometimes he could be great and sometimes he could be so conceded.

"Well then, lets go back downstairs and dance." They walked down the hallway hand in hand, laughing at each other's jokes, to where the party was only just beginning.

**And this only took me four hours to write. Its 2 am, this is all for you guys, and you're welcome. I hope you like it. The end might not be that good because I am about to pass out of exhaustion. I'll upload it in the morning LOVE YOU ALL!**

**WHATS GUNNA HAPPEN NXT?! Will Maya be jealous of Fang and Max? Will Lissa come back? And who's that Sam guy?**


	6. Oh right, you're famous

**All you guys are so beautiful! I'm starting a new story for the Mortal Instruments series called "**_**To good to be true." **_** I just started it and it sucks: p**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed this story.**

**Ihavenoname – trust me, eventually, something will happen: p**

**OMGFAXFOREVER – love your username and is it really that good? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?**

**Kinaboolovesanime – trust me, I will take something like that into consideration ;)**

**What's going to happen in this chapter? (Even I don't know, I just write whatever comes to mind. I seriously don't know what's going to happen) Enjoy lovelies!**

**OHMYGOD GUYS! Call me stupid, but I just figured out how to do the separation lines. Gold star for me!**

* * *

Monday rolled around and Max really didn't want to get up. She just wanted to stay in her huge comfy bed and fall into an abyss of sleep. But she also wanted to see Fang, They've been dating for about two months now and everything is just perfect. She loves seeing how cute he gets whenever someone tries to hit on her and how protective he is. Max loves that about him, and also the fact that he's a hell of a god kisser. Max loved those lips of his. Her moment was ruined when Dylan came in her room and jumped on her. He was singing a stupid song that he got from SpongeBob. 'GET UP BE ACTIVE GET UP BE ACTIVE!' Max groaned and threw a pillow at Dylan's face. "Okay okay, but seriously get up. If you're not ready in 20 minutes, I'm taking your car." This got Max's attention. She shot right up and headed for the shower. Her car was she baby; she couldn't let anyone hurt it. She had an Aventador LP700-4 Roasdster and it was beautiful (**A.N./ it's a purtty car and I want it. You can Google it. It's a fancy sports car) **It would kill Max if anything happened to it. When she got out and dried herself, she remembered she had to do a research presentation of a person of her choice for English class. She didn't have enough time to actually do it, so she thought of the next best thing. She got her phone out and typed in a number.

"Hello." Said a deep voice on the other side.

"Hey it's Max. Listen can you help me out with something?"

* * *

The only reason Max wanted to go to English was because Fang was in that class. Usually before the bell rings, they go out in the hallway and talk, laugh, make out, and hold each other. Fang enjoyed every second of it. Then the bell rang and they walked in the room hand in hand. The bad part of English was that they sat across the room from each other. But when they got in the room, all the desks were replaces with beanbag chairs, loveseat couches and so many pillows. "Who had a sleepover in here?" Max asked no one in particular but caught some people laughing. Fang looked around and sat that one of the loveseat couches was free, so he dragged Max over to one and they sat down. Their English teacher came in and notices that everyone was already settled. She was Max and Fang siting on the couch together, still holding hands. "I got that especially for you two. Yeah, YOU'RE WELCOME." Max looked down and blushed a deep red. Fang laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Okay, lets start our presentations. Kate you're up first." As each person presented their presentation, Max and Fang were enjoying their time together on the couch…in the dark…at the back of the room. They were laughing at each other's funny faces and quietly making out. Maya was looking at them both with pure hatred, she thought of something that might help stop this. She raised her hand and the teacher called on her. "I think Max should go next." She said in a now-it-all tone of voice. Everyone looked at Max and Fang sitting together. Max got out her phone and saw that he texted her that he's here. "Yeah sure why not?"

She got up and turned on the lights. Everyone groaned at the harshness of the light and started questioning why she did that. "Yeah so funny story, I don't have a presentation with me. But I have the next best thing." Right when she finished that sentence the door opened and all the girls gasped, including Maya. "Oh thank god this is the right room. I walked into a wrong room and everyone was like 'holly hell' and 'what's he doing here?' It was very entertaining, don't get me wrong, but those people are just crazy. It's like they've never seen a famous person before."

Max shook her head at him and started introducing him to the class. "The person I chose to do my repot on is the one and only-" "Don't forget good looking" "Adam Levine." (**A.N./ Yea I really just did that. BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!) **Al the girls looked hypnotized as they clapped, even Maya. But then she came back to her senses that Max was practically blowing off the whole presentation. "Uh excuse me? I don't thing this actually counts as a presentation." The teacher scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Maya, whom's jaw dropped after reading it. "You're giving me a detention?! For What?!" "FOR INTURUPTING A BEAUTIFUL MAN TALKING!" so for the next twenty minutes Adam talked about his life and how he got famous and all this tattoos. During this time, Max sneaked back to the couch where Fang was and he took her hand. "You totally forgot about it, didn't you?" Max sighed a little a nodded. "Yeah, I blame you."

"And why is that?"

"Your hotness distracted me." Fang rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "How did you manage to get Adam Levine here so fast?"

"You're forgetting that I'm a super famous singer and that I know all these people."

"Oh that's right! I'm dating a super famous and super hot" Max rolled her eyes, "Super amazing singer who is perfect in every way."

"Kiss ass." Max mumbled under her breath and leaned her head on Fang's shoulder.

When Adam was done talking, he looked at Max. "So… am I done?"

"Yes Adam, you can go now."

"And you'll open up for me sometime?"

"Next time you have a concert here, I'll open." Adam jumped up and picked Max up in his arms and swung her around. This made Fang instantly jealous. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He kept thanking her and he repeatedly kissed her head in thanks. This made Fang even more jealous. He finally put her down and she shoved him away from her. Adam grabbed his jacket and started to walk out the door. "See ya at the Grammy's Max. Bye Max's class." Everyone screamed bye and took pictures of him as he was leaving for a momentum. "Ok, up next…Sam." Sam flashed an evil smile at Max, trying to make it seductive, but failed. Fang notices this and pulled Max closer to him and rubbed small circles on the top of her hand with his thumb. Sam stood at the front of the class and started directly at Max. "You are going to love my presentation. The person I chose to research is…"

* * *

**Hahahaha Cliff Hanger. This chapter was really just because people kept bugging me that I need to update and a friendly reminder to everyone that Max is famous in this story. And FANG AND MAX ARE IN LOVE!**

**Spoiler Alert (Skip this is you don't want to read this)**

**Why is Sam staring at Max like that? Is Maya going to get revenge on Max? Will Fang's jealousy get the best of him? No one knows, not even me.**

**Bye lovelies **

**Clara**


	7. I love this tampoline

**NO SCHOOL! THANK GOD FOR SNOW!**

**What's going to happen in this chapter? I wish I knew…**

**I own nothing (I wish I did…)**

* * *

"Oh. Hell. No." Max was staring at Sam with disbelief, wondering if he was serious about this.

"Maxine Angelica Ride." Sam was grinning from ear to ear. The beginning of the presentation had only her name and a picture of her dressed in a banana costume with black sunglasses on. Next to her was a person dressed in a hot dog costume. "Oh god. This picture was taken two weeks ago!" "What was it for?" Some random kid asked. "The Harlem Shake video. All the singers and actors got together and made one, Justin Timberlake is the one in the hot dog suit." The class started laughing and got comfortable for whatever entertainment they were about to be offered. "Oh I gotta see this." Fang said next to her. "You're not doing a presentation on me!" Max said between laughing. Sam had obviously thought ahead of this; he unzipped his backpack and threw an extra large jar of nutella at Max. She inspected it and said, "All is forgiven. You better make me look good in this."

"Oh, that's not going to happen." Sam clicked to the next slide which was labeled 'Childhood' "Lets see…she goes by Max ride, born on June 17th 1993 in Denver Colorado, oh get this, childhood friend is none other than our very own Fang." The picture of the two of them sitting on the steps of Max's old house popped up, and everyone turned their heads towards Fang and Max. Both of them were shocked that he had this picture. "How the hell do you have this picture?" "Dylan." "Bastard." Max mumbled. "Anyway, next slide. You'll love this." It was titled 'Random Moments'. There were pictures and quotes covering the entire slide; 'Yellow makes me mad.' 'How long does it take a giraffe to throw up?' 'If it rained yesterday, wont the beach be wet' 'Can we have a pet 'possum?' and 'Bitch please, I'm as normal as they come.' The whole class looked very entertained and so did the teacher who was leaning back in his chair. There was a picture of Max holding up a very fat and feisty opossum. "Oh I remember that! I found it in my backyard and I wanted to keep it…I named it Pete." She smiled at the floor while every one else started cracking up; the only person who wasn't laughing was Maya.

As Sam flipped through the slides picture after picture of Max popped up; Max when she was running, when she was at the Grammys in her jaw dropping dress, and a bad picture of Max and Fang holing hands at the park. It looks like it was taken from behind a tree. "Wait, where did you get that picture?"

"Online."

"Why is it online?" Fang asked.

"Because there are these people, that follow me and anyone that I hang around, and take pictures of me to sell them to magazines and websites." Max answered his question. "They're around all the time. They're just too good at hiding."

"They can't be everywhere? Can they?" Max got up and went to the blinded windows. "Observe" She grabbed the string and pulled it up, revealing about twenty people with cameras ready to take pictures. Someone saw her and started taking pictures. They all screamed her name to get her attention for a good picture, but she just said, "Come back in two hours. Hey Bill." One cameraman waved at her as he continued to take pictures. She put the blinds back down and sat back down on he couch. "They're like ninjas; everywhere you go, they are there waiting for you." Sam continued listing all the facts about Max that he somehow knew. "She hates the color yellow, because its too happy for her, snow, makes her nose cold, she's terrified of the ocean because she's afraid she's going to get eaten by a shark or stung by a jellyfish, she gave Dylan the pick up line that got him Ella, she likes pancakes for dinner…" and the list went on and on. Fang took mental note of each of these so he could put up a surprise for Max. A few pictures of her came up when she was modeling, which made most of the boys' jaws drop open including Fang, a few of her doing random things with other celebrities, like with Emma Stone, Jenifer Lawrence, and Paul McCartney. Maya turned around and glared at her. "YOU KNOW PAUL MCCARTNEY!" She almost screamed at her. "I'm pretty sure I do, he's my godfather." Maya's face light up.

"Do you think I could meet him?"

"You probably could, if you had a chance."

Her face became sad. "You can't make me meet him?"

"No, I could. I just don't want too."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't like me, and I'm not a really big fan of you." There was an echo of 'ooohhh' and 'oh snap' from the rest of the students. Maya's face burned a bright red color of embarrassment and she turned her head away from Max, who was smiling in satisfaction. When Sam was finally done with his presentation, the bell rang and Fang thanked whatever god was up there listening to him. Max got up and got her stuff ready but was interrupted when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "We're going to go to my house now, even if I have to drag you there." Max turned around and said, "I'd like to see you try." He accepted that challenge with a smirk. Next thing she knew, Max was hanging over Fangs shoulders and was headed towards the door. Fang got her bag, and started heading to his car. Max was torn between kicking and screaming or just laughing and going with it, so she pounded on his back with her fists. "Fang put me down now!" "Nah I'm good." As they made there was down the hallway, Max gave up and just let just herself hang there. She was Dylan walking with Ella and the first thing he wanted was to know if he could borrow her car. "Really I'm being carried like a sack of flour to my potential death and you want my car?" "That's not a no." Dylan said hopefully. The keys are in my back pocket. I'd get them if I could reach them." "I got it." Fang enthusiastically said. He reached into her butt pocket and let his fingers roam around for a bit before he grabbed her keys and threw them to Dylan. "I don't want a single scratch on 'Satan's Wheels'."

"Satan's wheels?"

"The name of my car, because that car is going to drive me all the way to hell."

* * *

Fang and Max sung _The Piano Man _all the way to Fangs house. But when they got there, they were welcomed with a scream of joy from Angel. She jumped on Max and held on to her as if her life depended on it. "Max is back! Max is back!" she kept saying over and over again. She finally let go, but only to grab her hand and drag her towards the trampoline. "Come on Max lets jump!" Max was so happy she was wearing shorts or she would've fired in the burning heat. Fang eventually came out and jumped with them. Every once in a while, he would push Max over as she was jumping and watch her fly then land back down on her side; he laughed, and she would grab his hand and bring him down with her. She tried to get up but he grabbed her belt loop, pulled her back down, and rolled over her so he was on top of her. "You're getting some sick satisfaction out of this aren't you?" Max asked him in a sarcastic tone. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said before he kissed her.

This kiss wasn't like their usual make out sessions, it was gently but full of passion; Max loved everything about it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rolled over so she was on top of him and straddling him. She ran her hands through his dark shaggy hair while he rubbed his hands up and down her hamstrings. Max thought she heard a bush move, but she just shrugged that thought off and told herself it was a rabbit. Their kiss began to deepen as Fang licked her lower lip asking for entrance, which she gladly gave. Their tongues moved together in perfect synchronization. Fang couldn't help but let a moan escape from his throat, and he could feel Max smiling as she let as well let out a soft moan. (**A.N./ I could never spell tongues for the longest time, and I still can't. Thanks auto correct.)** They could stay like this forever, but a small whiney voice interrupted them. "Eww you guys are kissing, that's gross. Boys have cotties." (**A.N./ remember when we used to think that?) **Fang totally forgot Angle was there and she was watching them get it on. Max chuckled and started kissing Fang's neck.

"H-hey Angel, sweetie…" He couldn't really concentrate when Max was having her way with him, but he tried his best to finish his sentence. "W-why don't you go in-inside and do…something else that doesn't involve me or Max."

"But I want to play with Max." Angle said with a frown on her face.

"And I do too but…" Max was making her way to Fang's jaw line; she knew that's where his sensitive spot was. "Igotdibsfirst." He said that sentence as fast as he could and flipped Max over with such force; she let out a small gasp. He cupped her face and brought their lips together. Max again wrapped her arms around his neck and got herself to sit up without breaking the kiss. Max was now in Fangs lap; legs wrapped his waist and hands exploring his hair. Their tongues battled for dominance, but eventually they found the same rhythm they were using before. Fang's hands were at her hips, bringing her closer if that was even possible. They both broke apart for air, both breathing heavily. Fang traced his lips down Max's jawline to where he neck and shoulders met. Max tilted her head back in pleasure and kept her hands roaming in his hair. He made his way up to her earlobe and bit down gently, he whispered in her ear, "We should probably finish this off inside, preferably on a bed." Max nodded ever so slightly and was being picked up by Fang, bridal style. He carried her across the lawn and opened the sliding glass door with his foot and closed it. When he was inside he put Max down and grabbed her hand and basically ran to the stairs with his giggling girlfriend behind him. He took one step up, and the front door opened.

"Faaang, Aaaangel, I'm hooome." The woman who just entered the house said.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Hehehehe yea that's right. Figure out what's going to happen next. If there spelling/grammar mistakes, let me know because word isn't doing its damn job.**


	8. The truth

**I GOT MAROON 5 TICKETS! April 3****rd****. Version Center. I could die AND BACKSTAGE PASSES! Yea so anyway, on to the story. I have to come up wit a last name for Fang so that's what Max can call her so I'm just going to use Ross because I'm watching Friends :3 I like Ross. Don't know what to name this chapter.**

**I should own something, but I don't**

* * *

"_Mom? What are you doing here?"_

"Well other than the fact that I live here and-" Fang's mom stopped taking when she saw her son holding hands with a strange girl…walking up the stairs. "Who is this?"

"Mom, you remember Max right? My friend from New York?" His mom studied her for a while, and then let out a high picked squeak. She grabbed Max's arm and pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh sweetie it's been so long! I haven't seen you in ages! You look great!"

"Nice to see you to again Mrs. Ross." Max said. It was really hard to talk in Mrs. Ross's death grip of a hug.

"Mom…mom, you're killing her." She let go Max a d gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Hun. It's just so good to see you!" Se pulled Max into another bear hug and Fang rolled his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm. "No offence mom, but I would prefer it if my girlfriend actually stayed alive." Fangs mother pulled Max back and looked between the two of them.

"YOU WERENT KIDDING?! YOU ACTAULLY MANAGED TO GET A GIRLFIREND." She looked over at Max and mumbled to her. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." Max put her hand up to her mouth to keep herself from laughing, while Fang was off in the corner of the room banging his head against the wall. Angel came out from wherever she was and run up to her mom. "Hi mommy! Did you meet Max? She's so super awesome!" Fang was so happy that his little sister loved Max as much as he did, her opinion was most important to him, next to his mothers and Max's. He didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew, Max and his mom were sitting down in the kitchen laughing up a storm. Fang sat next to Max as she told his mom the story of her life. When she got to the part where she was a famous singer, Fang's mom had an epiphany.

"Oh yea yea, I heard some of your music; good stuff. I swear, its all Fang ever listens too. Just last week he came home from the music store and bought almost all your albums…look at him, he's so embarrassed." Sure enough, Fang's head was on the table and his eyes were wide open in embarrassment. Max rubbed small soothing circles on his back, while he mumbled, "Is it your life job to embarrass me mom?"

"Only in front of Max."

"Ok, well I'm going to kidnap Max from you, so we can…um…do things." Fang was starting to get up and pulling Max up with him. "Oh, ask her if she wants to come to our family reunion. I'm sure it'll be fun, and you can rub her in Carter's face."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Mrs. Ross!" and with that Fang closed the door behind her and lead her to his truck. He opened the door for her and then he got in. "Where are we going?"

"I have no idea, but I just want it to be the two of us." Max blushed and smiled at Fang as he drove into town. After a few moments of silence, Fang spoke out. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"What?"

"You coming to my family reunion. It'd be fun…I think. I never really like going because all the adults brag about how successful they are and all my cousins always beat my team at baseball."

"Ok now I have to go. I, strange as it may be, am excellent at baseball and can whoop all their asses."

"Oh well in that case you just _have_ to come!" Fang said in a southern accent and Max laughed. "But seriously, its in next week and runs through New Years and I would die if you say no."

"Well, since I'm _way _to fond of you and you cant possible die…I'll go with you." Fang held her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

He drove into the large city and parked on the street. Max was so happy she was wearing shorts because it was so damn hot outside. Fang wore a black V-neck shirt that brought out his muscles and tan capris. He and Max were walking down the city hand in hand, eyes glued on them, bye He didn't care. What did bother him were the multiple photographers trying to take pictures of them for some magazine or something. Max noticed them took and told them to go away. Surprisingly, they all left them alone after taking a few pictures of them. Fang suggested they go to a café for some coffee and she agreed. Her phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes. She showed Fang her phone and he raised his eyebrows. It was a picture of them, not even a minute ago, walking down the street hand in hand. "I get these notifications every time something about me pops up. I hate to admit it, but sometimes I forget that I'm famous…is that bad?" Fang laughed and squeezed her had. "_I _sometimes forget you're famous."

They walked into a café and ordered their coffee. The guy at the front was trying his hardest to flirt with Max. Fang came up and wrapped his arm around her waist, and watch the guy glare at him. When Max thanked him for his coffee, his glare vanished and was replaced with a smile. They walked to a booth and sat next to each other, Fang not saying a word. Max poked his shoulder playfully. "Come on. I'm _yours_, not _his_. Now if you want me to kiss you, you'd tell me that." Fang dramatically turned his head towards Max, but instead of kissing her, he stared tickling her. She let out a small scream in surprise and started laughing. Fang knew she was ticklish, and he couldn't resist. "Fang…oh god…. stop it!" Fang finally stopped tickling her and brought her closer to him.

* * *

Maya needed caffeine, badly. She dove to her favorite café and ordered a coffee. She went to go find a place to sit and froze in her steps. She was Fang, looking as happy as ever…with Max, the one girl she couldn't stand. Maya didn't know what Fang saw in her, other than the fact that she's a major star…really pretty…really rich…that's it. Maya's theory had to be tested once and for all, for Fangs well being. But then again, he did look so much happier with Max; He started smiling more, and he showed his emotions. Maybe she shouldn't be messing with his love life…screw it she was going to do it. She walked right up to them and sat down across them.

"Hi." She said dryly.

"Hey." Fang said. Max just smiled at her. Her phone rang again and she sighed. "Sorry I have to take this." She got out of the booth and answered her phone. When she was out of earshot, Maya banged her hands on the table to get Fangs undivided attention. "I still don't see what you see in her."

"You know what? I don't know what your problem is, but back off for crying out loud."

"Do you even love her? Or is this just some game you're playing?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

Maya just came out and said it. "Oh please. We all know the real reason you're dating her. She's famous, gorgeous, and loaded with money! You're just using her to get publicity attention and anything you want!"

Fang still looked confused, but then he started laughing. "You think I'm using her? Do you seriously think I would play her like that?" Fangs face got very serious. "Maya, if you think that I'm that sort of person, a person that would just play someone like that, then you really don't know me. I…I think I love her," Maya was defiantly not prepared to hear what he was about to say. "I love her because she's amazing. I love her because she hates yellow. I love her because she and Angel get along perfectly. I love her because she is everything I have ever wanted. I love her because she gets me. If cant accept that, then I suggest you leave." Maya was in complete shock. This was probably the most emotion he'd ever shown in his entire life. When Max came back and sat next to Fang, he pulled her closer to him, kissed her temple, and held on to her like his life depended on it. _He really does love her_. "Maya are you ok?" God damn it, why did Max have to be so caring of others? Maya nodded and got up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll just leave you two to yourselves."

"Thank you." Fang said a bit too quickly. Maya left deeply hurt, but she could tell Fang didn't really care about that; all he cared about was his precious little girlfriend. She walked out the café and looked in the window to where Max and Fang were siting. Fang was kissing her neck and Max was laughing. They looked like those perfect happy couples you see on TV. She hated every minute of their relationship together, thinking that instead of Max it should have been Maya. She knew she was jealous of how quickly Fang opened up to Max, but this was getting ridiculous. She pulled out her phone and called someone.

"Hello?" Said a high-pitched voice on the other end.

"Hey Lissa. Listen, I need a favor…"

* * *

**Can someone spell cliff hanger. Take that world and shove it down your throat. I feel like this story is just going on and on. I'm trying to get to a point here, but im to busy procrastinating. **


	9. Two stalkers and Peanut Dust

**You guys may think what's going to happen, but you're wrong…I'll just say that.**

**I still don't own anything**

* * *

A week has passed since Fang has asked Max to go with him to his reunion, and they were leaving in two days. She and Fang were going to the mall after school so they could get some things Max needed. The final bell rang and Fang went to pull up his car while Max went to her locker. She put her things in and closed her locker, but standing behind her locker door were Maya and Lissa with the fakest smiles they could have on. Maya was holding a plate covered in tin foil. Max stepped back in surprise and gasp a little. "Oh jezz you guys scared me! What are you guys doing here?"

They looked at each other and slightly nodded. "We now we've been a bit hard on you; me with giving you the cold shoulder and ignoring you…"

"And me with going crazy over you the first time I saw you." Lissa chipped in. Max slowly nodded her head, hoping none of them were asking her to be friends with them. "So, we just wanted to apologize for the way we've been acting. We respect the fact that Fang wants you and not us." Maya said with her fake smile still on. "So we made you these cookies; there's chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar cookies. We just hope you could forgive us for our abnormal behavior." Lissa handed Max the cookies and she slowly took them, as if they were about to explode; she had a skeptical look on her face. "Umm…thanks, I guess." She stared walking out the school and saw Fang leaning against his car. "So what are you doing today? I saw thinking that we could go to my house and hang out."

"Oh that's a nice offer, but actually I'm going to the mall with Fang today." She saw their facial expressions darken and their smiles shrank. "Of course you are. We'll walk you out."

Fang saw Max walking down the stairs…holding a plate of cookies? Walking on either side of her was Maya and Lissa, each with evil smiles on their faces. His protective instincts took over and he walked right up to Max. He saw a pleading look on her face to save her and that he did. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "Hey guys…what are you doing?"

"We just wanted to apologize to Max for our behavior towards her lately. We never waned to scare her or intimidate her in any way." Lissa said.

"You guys are kind of scaring me now…" Max told them and Fang pulled her closer.

"Go wait in the car babe, I'll take care of this." He whispered in her ear. She slightly nodded and quickly walked towards his beat up truck. Once she was in, he turned around and looked at the two so-called innocent girls. "What. The. Hell…is your problem?!" Fangs face was really red with anger. "What are you talking about Fang? We just gave her some apology cookies." Maya said.

"Lissa? You too?! You're in with Maya? What do you even have against Max?"

"What I have against her is that when we were together, you never looked at me the way that you look at her. It bothers me that you're happier with her than you were with me." Lissa said as she crosser her arms over her chest. Fang looked back at His car and saw that Max was talking to someone on the phone, not paying attention to them. He sighed in relief, because what he was about to do was going to be really bad.

"So…in other words, you just are just selfish and jealous?" Before they could say anything, he cut them off. "You guys are so blind by your selfishness and jealousy that you don't even bother to see if I'm happy or not. I. AM. I already gave Maya this speech last week, and I really don't want to do it again. So I'm going to tell you this one more time. Stay. Away. From. Max. And we wont have any more problems. Got it?" He left before he gave them a chance to answer him. He got in the car and saw Max looking at him with concern and confusion. He found her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You okay?" She asked. She looked so cute when she was worried; her eyebrows are knitted together and her eyes shined. "Yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I was…until I opened up these cookies. They're covered in peanut dust." Fang looked extremely confused. "Unfortunately for me, I am highly allergic to peanuts. If I ate this, it would have killed me."

Fang thought she was joking, but she wasn't laughing. He banged his fist on the steering wheel and started breathing heavily. They seriously thought that they were going to get away with this. His knuckles turned white from his grip on the steering wheel. Max cautiously placed her hand on his shoulder and she could feel how tense he was. "Fang its ok, really." Max thought that Fang was going to yell at her saying that it's not ok because two of his crazy stalkers just tried to kill his girlfriend, but instead he hugged and held her tight. He threw the plate out her window and nuzzled his face in her hair. When he pulled back he kissed Max on the forehead and started driving towards the mall. Since it was California and there was no such thing as snow, Max and Fang completely forgot it was almost Christmas, until they were reminded with about a dozen Santa's on every corner collecting money for charity and all the Christmas music being played. "Oh this reminds me, what do you want for Christmas?" Max asked. She immediately regretted that because Fang started singing. "All I want for Christmas iiiiisssss…. YOOOOUUUUU"

* * *

After their shopping trip, which mostly just contained kissing, Fang dropped Max off at her house. He walked her to her front door and kissed her good night, but the kiss got heated very fast. Fang brought one hand to the back of her neck and one around her waist, pulling their bodies closer together. Max brought her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer to hers. They broke apart gasping for air, and leaned their foreheads together. "Our flight is a morning one so I'll be here at about 5." He said.

Max groaned in annoyance. "I am not a morning person, just warning you." Fang laughed and was about to kiss her again when the front door opened. Dylan was standing on the other side and grabbed Max's arm and pulled her inside. "DYLAN! Where you watching us?" Max asked.

"Bye Fang." Dylan closed the door in his face, not before he caught a quick glance at Max who had an apologetic expression on her face. After Fang drove off, Dylan turned to Max. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I need your help! Badly!"

"Dear god, what is it?"

"I need a gift for Ella for Christmas, like NOW!" He was really desperate.

"Dude, chill. Just take the left over hours we have on the jet and take her somewhere nice." She started walking towards the stairs when she felt something grab her leg. Max looked down and saw Dylan holding on to it like it was a pole. "Thank you. So much." He whispered. Max just rolled her eyes and went up to her room to start packing.


	10. Reunion Part 1

**So I've been like really self-conscious about how many chapters I should have, and then I remember I read a story that was 74 chapters…so this story probably wont end until 2025…**

**I've been to busy procrastinating this took me three weeks to write…**

* * *

True to his word, Fang arrived at Max's house at five a.m. She brought her suitcase and her backpack to his mom's car and they were on their way. Angel was in the front and Max and Fang sat next to each other in the back. "Where is your reunion anyway?" Max asked.

"This year it's in Orlando, Florida," Fangs mom answered her and a smile grew on Max's face. "We're staying at the Bay Hotel." Max's smile grew even bigger when she heard where they were staying. She dramatically tilted her head towards Fang and started shaking his arm.

"Why so happy?" He asked.

"I. Love. The Bay Hotel. Those people are amazing. And all the celebrities go there over Christmas so we might get to meet a few of my friends." Angle started talking about all the cool celebrities she loved and admired, while Max was playing with Fangs fingers and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Once they got the airport, Fang woke her up and they were swarmed with photographers trying to get a good picture of them. "Just ignore them, they'll eventually go away. Let's just go check in." After they go check in and passed security, they had about 20 minutes before their plane started boarding people. Fang and Max walked into a store and got some candy and some drinks, got bombarded by photographers again, and walked towards their gate. Fang went to Starbucks to get some coffee and breakfast for Max. _He's so sweet and thoughtful._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a little girl came up Max and tugged on her sweater sleeve. She had huge brown eyes and dark hair, and a small sweet voice; she almost reminded Max of Angel. "Excuse me, are you Max Ride." Max crouched down to the little girl. "I am indeed." She held out a small piece of paper and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked Max in her sweet little voice.

"Well of course you can." After she gave the girl her autograph, she watched her run back to her mother. Fang came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist; he was holding her coffee in his hand and she took it. He spun her around, arm still around her waist and kissed her full on the mouth. This surprised Max a little because he wasn't such a bid fan of major PDA, but she melted into his kiss. They could hear the photographers taking their pictures and Max could feel Fang smile against her lips. Angel came in between their bodies and separated them. "Stop kissing! We have to get to the plane." Sure enough, their plane was now boarding people. Angel and Fang's mom went in first, and Fang and Max followed. "I got window seat." Fang said.

"We'll see about that." Max suddenly ran forward but was pulled back by Fang. He and Max were shoulder-to-shoulder staggering across the isle to their seats; Fang ended up wining. "Jerk." Max mumbled. Fang smiled and looped his finger through her back belt loop and pulled her down on the seat next to him; Angel sat with Fang's mom in the row in front of them. Max leaned her head on Fangs shoulder and her eyes started closing. "Your shoulder makes a good pillow." She said while yawning.

"6 hours until we get to Florida." Fang said while placing his hand in hers. "I'll wake you up when we get there."

"You're the best…" She closed her eyes before she could finish her sentence.

* * *

The hotel they were staying at was amazing, just like Max said. Inside was open and covered with beautiful architecture, while the outside looked like a castle. Since Max came here so often and she was famous, they kept her usual room for her in case she would come back. Mrs. Ross insisted that she and Fang take that room while she and Angel take the room they originally booked. "You sure about that?" Max asked.

"Oh honey it's completely fine with me." She reassured her and went to the elevators to their room. Fang scanned the hotel to see if he could find any of his relatives, and sure enough, 4 of his male cousins were in the lobby laughing and hugging each other. "Why don't you get us checked in while I say hi to my cousins." He kissed Max's forehead before walking towards his cousins. He really wasn't a big fan of them; big tough guys that think they owned the world and could do anything they wanted to. They were all about 6'5'' and looked like they all played football. They always tortured fang when they were kids and during the annual baseball game, he would always be put on their team; they made his do nothing the whole time. What really made Fang mad, was that they were the same age as him.

"Hey guys." Fang said in a fake enthusiastically tone. They all turned around and looked at him. They burst into smiles, "Heyyyy! It's wittle Fangy." One of his cousins, Carter, said.

"His hair got so long I forgot it was him for a minute." His other cousin, Jason said.

"Wittle Fang is all grown up now." James said. This is why Fang was feeling apprehensive about the reunion; he knew his cousins would make fun of him for some flaw he had.

"Nice to see you guys too…what are you looking at?" He asked.

"This place is packed with celebrities and A-listers. I swear I just saw Emma Stone walk in." Carter said. "We got here about an hour ago and we're on a celebrity look out for anyone who's-" He stopped dead in his tracks and slapped his hand on Jason's chest, his mouth open in shock. "Is that Max Ride talking with Jennifer Lawrence?" They all turned around and sure enough, Max was laughing along with Jennifer. It looks like they were catching up with each other. Fang had no intension of telling them that he was dating Max if they didn't already know; oh he was going to take advantage of this.

"Oh my god, It's Jennifer Lawrence." James said.

Carter and Jason's head snapped towards him. "Who cares about Jennifer?! It's _Max. Ride_. Supper hot model and super famous singer! Oh my god, I might die now!" Carter said. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. "I have some picture of her modeling bikinis. And god damn, she's hot."

"So you just have pictures of her on your phone?" Fang asked, a little mad that he would have those kinds of pictures.

"Uhh…DUH! God I wish I could go out with her." He said, as he was looking though his pictures.

"Yeah but she's got a boyfriend already." Jason said. "Who ever he is, he is one lucky bastard; getting all that package."

"I give that man my greatest respect." James said. Fangs mood suddenly sky rocketed

"So you don't know who he his?" They all shook their head. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. "Oh here they are!" Carter lowered his phone to that they all could see his screen. There were some of the same pictures Lissa had when she came over the first time, Max in a tight bikini that outlined her cleavage in thigh deep water. Some of these pictures he hadn't seen, and his eyes widened a bit. Carter took his time switching form picture to picture to take in every little detail about her; Fang guessed he was mostly just staring at her boobs. Fang kept looking up form the phone to where Max was standing in her group of friends. Many celebrities started piling in the hotel and formed a group around each other; blocking their conversation off from everyone else. Every once in a while, Fang would hear them laughing about something. He directed his attention back to the pictures. "Oh shit," James would murmur under his breath every few pictures. "Her boyfriend is one lucky man."

"Yeaaa." Fang said with a smug look on his face; good thing no one noticed.

"Guys she's coming this way!" Jason said and they all broke away, trying to look as normal as possible. Max was still smiling to herself when she walked up to Fang. Carter, Jason, and James thought she was just going to walk by, not stop right next to Fang and hand him a hotel key; their eyes widened._ How is he co cool when she's around?_ They asked themselves. "They kept my room, they're so sweet."

Fang draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her close; the look on his cousins face was priceless, a mixture of shock and doubt.

"Max, these are my cousins. Guys this is Max, my girlfriend." Fang said with a huge smile of satisfaction on his face. Max waved at them, but they were frozen with shock. Finally, Carter spoke up. "No way man."

"You didn't tell us you dating her." Jason barely whispered but they still hear him.

"You never asked." Fang retorted earning a small smirk form Max. Suddenly, Emma Stone was right behind Max. "Okay, okay one more ready?"

"Oh god, this should be good." Max said with an amused look

"Are you a lobster because baby you make my lobs stir." Max and Emma started laughing uncontrollably. "What the hell is a lob?" Max asked between laughs. Emma just shrugged her shoulder and continued laughing. They hugged each other and Emma went back to her group. "What was that about?" Fang asked.

"We were telling each other really bad pick up lines." Max laughed slightly at the memory.

"YOU SHOULD COME SWIMMING WITH US." Carter blurted out before he could think. Jason and James exchanged greedy looks and then looked back at Max. "Yeah you should. We want to know Fang's new girlfriend a bit more."

"Uuhh… maybe?" Max really wasn't sure how to respond to his sudden outburst; she thought of him as kind of an awkward person. She could see fang laughing under his breath out of the corner of her eye and he nudged his side. He tightened his grip around her shoulders and kissed her temple. Carter, James, and Jason all stood there wide-eyed at him, still taking in what just happened.

"Let's go up to the room and change." Max said, and then she whispered in his ear. "I'll let you pick out my bikini…only if you're good." She slipped the key into his back pocket and walked towards the elevators. Fang turned around to face his cousins with a smug smile on his face.

"Well, I'd like to stay and chat a bit more…but I have a super sexy girlfriend that needs my help." He shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'll see you at dinner tonight." He practically ran towards Max, who was taking her time walking to the elevators, and pushed her into the open elevator and pressed her against the wall; Max let out a gasp in astonishment and pleasure. Fang was leaving a trail of tiny kisses starting from her neck pulse and making his way up to her earlobe. Max tilted her head so Fang could get better access and closed her eyes, sighing in pleasure. Since Fang pinned her arms to the elevator wall, she pressed the floor button with her foot and the elevator started moving. She pressed her body closer to Fangs, and she could feel him getting hard. She smiled slightly against his lips and started grinding her hips into his earing a moan in satisfaction from Fang. The elevator stopped moving and the door opened. Fang picked up Max and started walking out the elevator; she wrapped her legs around his waist, continuing her grinding. When they got to the room, Fang held her up against the door while Max fumbled with the key, but she eventually got it open. Fang ran to the couch and leaned Max down so he was on top of her. She was fumbling with his shirt buttons trying to get it off of him while he was unbuttoning her pants. He was about to pull the zipper down when a voice interrupted him.

"Now now Fang. Is that anyway you should treat your girlfriend?" His mom was sitting down in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hands. The back of the couch was facing her, so she couldn't quite tell what they were doing. Fang leaned over to Max's ear and whispered, "It's the _perfect_ way to treat her." His lips lingered on Max's ear for a while, sending shivers down her spine. Fang noticed and smiled. "You like that, don't you." Max could only nod in agreement as Fang continued to trail down her neck. Both of them completely forgot the Fang's mom was still there, waiting for them to stop; she cleared her throat. "Instead of eating each others faces, why don't you guys eat some _real _food? Lunch is being served soon." Max blushed and Fang groaned at his mother's choice of words and helped Max up.

"After lunch we should go swimming. The water will be perfect." Fang's mom said. "You guys go get changed before we go down to lunch." Remembering what Max told him in the lobby, he ran to Max's suitcase and looked for her bikinis. He finally settled on a black string bikini and gave it to Max with a childish smile on his face; she took it and changed into a purple crop top that exposed some of her stomach and black soffee shorts. Underneath, she was wearing the bikini that Fang chose. They went down to lunch hand in hand, passing Carter, Jason, and James, all staring at Max. He suck out his tongue at them and headed to lunch.

* * *

**I am so so so sorry its been forever since I've updated. Honestly I just got really lazy and forgot about it oh well. I loosing ideas so if any of you have any thoughts just tell me and I'll think about it NO SCHOOL TODAY! Thanks snow…**


	11. Reunion Part 2

_So far, so good, _Fang thought as they went back to the hotel to go swimming. He took her out to lunch and they walked hand in hand through the city, not caring that there were people taking pictures of them. Fang just tightened his grip on Max's hand as if her was afraid she would slip away from him. Max seemed to be enjoying herself; she was laughing and having the time of her life; of course, she was always happy when she was near Fang. He made her happy, that's all that mattered.

When they got back to the hotel pool, they found Carter, James, and Jason sitting down on pool chairs looking anxious about something. Fang knew they were just waiting to see Max in a bikini, so he pulled Max in the opposite direction of where they were and towards the empty pool chairs under the sun. Max laid herself down on one chair while Fang sat in the chair next to her. Max took her shirt off to reveal her black bikini top Fang chose for her. It was a bit small and barely covered anything, but covered enough. She stood up and puled her hair up into a messy bun. While she was doing this, Fang glanced around the pool to see people looking at her and taking pictures; most of them were boys.

Fangs jaw tightened in watchfulness as he eyed more and more boys looking at her. "Hey, you ok?" Fang leaned his head back to see Max on both knees looking down at him, running her fingers through his hair. He smiled at her and completely forgot about the people drooling over her. "Yeah, why?"

"You look like you're about to kill someone." Max said with a smile. _Damn it. She caught me_. "I…I just…" Fang was at loss for words trying to explain himself, but Max still smiled and rolled her eyes at him. She went back to her chair and lied down on her stomach; Fang did the same. His fingers swept the pavement until he found Max's fingers and laced his with hers.

Max tilted her head to the right so she could see Fang better. His long black hair covering most of his face, his similar dark eyes staring right at her in wonder and awe, and his olive skin glowing against the sunlight. The muscles in his arms are clearly defined as perfection whenever he moves them around. Their chairs were close together enough that Fang could lean his head towards Max's and their foreheads were touching. They were about to kiss each other when something was climbing on Max's back. Fang leaned back to see what it was and started laughing.

Angel was struggling to climb Max's chair and get on her back; she had to support herself by putting her feet on her on her back and then lifting herself on. When she finally reached the top, she lied down on her stomach and put her head between Max's neck. "Your back is _really _warm Max." Angel said as she stretched. Max shook her head and Fang's laughter died down when he saw his mom standing near Carter, Jason, and James. She was talking to them, but what about? He peeled his eyes away from his mother and landed back on Max, who flipped herself over so she could pay with Angel.

Somewhere in between staring hopelessly at Max and wondering why his cousins haven't attacked Max yet, his mom tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey. When you have a minute, I need to talk to you." Then she walked back inside the hotel. Fang gave out a sigh, and stood up.

"Where you going?" Angel asked. Max turned her head and saw that he was leaving.

"I'll be back. Mom wants to talk to me."

"FANG'S IN TROUBLE! FANG'S IN TROUBLE!" Angel started chanting. Fang rolled his eyes and kissed Max's head before heading towards his mother.

* * *

"Is there something you want?" Fang asked. His mother was pacing back and forth with her hands together. She looked nervous about something. She took a few deep breaths before answering.

"This is never an easy topic to talk about."

"…And that topic would be…?" Fang asked.

"You…and Max…are getting…closer to each other…right?" She sounded nervous.

_Oh fuck. Not the talk_

"Mom, you know-"

"I know, I know. You covered it all in health, but just listen-"

"Oh god _MOM!"_

"I know I've interrupted you guys a few times while you were, getting it on-"

"Mom…please stop. It's ok, I know what you mean." Fang's face wouldn't be any more red and full of embarrassment.

"I just want you to be careful ok? It's hard seeing my boy all grown up and spending time with his girlfriend…" She broke off and hugged Fang with all her might. Fang was in utter shock and confusion about what his mother was talking about. All her could do was awkwardly hug her back. She finally let him go and gave him a few last words about the topic and Fang left with a disturbed feeling.

* * *

"All right everyone, lets start picking teams." Fang's elder uncle was standing in the middle of the baseball field with some other older guy next to him with a piece of paper; apparently, these two brother always chose the teams. Max was standing next to Fang and on her other side was James and Carter. Fang was shifting from foot to foot, looking nervous. Max took his hand and he jumped a bit.

"Are you ok?" She sounded worried. He didn't want her to be worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just something my mom said." Thankfully, she didn't question it; she just shook her head and looked back to the two arguing bothers. Fang just couldn't get what his mom was saying out of his head. He did love Max, but he hasn't told her yet. Could this be his chance to finally tell her how he felt? He already got her Christmas present ready; maybe he should add one more thing.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Max's voice brought him back to reality. He didn't realize that he was staring at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. She wrapped her warm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Okay everyone listen up." One of the uncles shouted. "We're going to pick teams now. I got dibs on first pick. Dale." A 20 some year old man walked up and patted the uncle on the back.

"Carter."

"Adam."

"James."

"John."

"Jason."

"Agh, you picked all the good baseball players you bastard." The brother said to the other as he triumphantly smiled. "Ugh. I'll take little Angel." Angel beamed and skipped over to her uncle.

"They pick a seven year old over me." Fang mumbled to himself and Max rubbed his arm in reassurance.

"Uuhh, let's see…I'll take Fang's pretty girlfriend." Fang threw his hands up in disbelief as Max went over to the uncle, whose name was Lee, and hugged him. "I stole Fang's girlfriend everyone!" Everyone burst out laughing except for Fang, who just stuck his tongue out at Lee. He also didn't like the fact that she was on the same team with his eye-gazing hormonal cousins. All Fang could hope for was that he was on her team as well.

"Hehehe, you pick Max then I get Fang." The other uncle said. _God damn it. _He slowly walked over to the other team and was attacked by Angel in a massive hug. His team wasn't that bad, they had some pretty good sport players on his side, but then again, the other team was made of athletic people. All he could do was hope they win. He caught Max's eye and she winked at him as she threw a baseball in Carters direction. He cached it, taking a few steps back form the force and speed of the ball.

_We'll loose. I can already tell._

Three days 'till Christmas, Fang could only hope it would come faster.


	12. AN sorry

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry this is not an update this is an apology for my procrastination.**

**I have seriously been trying, but my mind is just like no you don't and I've spent too much time on tumblr. (50 new followers! Hell yea)**

**So if any of you have any ideas, help me and I'll try not to procrastinate much**

**This time.**

**Xoxo**

**Clara**


	13. Christmas presents and rain

**This chapter is dedicated to that sass-ass-tastic guest who wouldn't shut up about it. If I knew you in real life, we would probably be best friends. Anyway this one's a long one.**

**I'm looking at my old chapter and I'm thinking to myself 'did I really write this?' I remember nothing of it.**

_*Flashback__*_

_Just as Fang thought, his team lost. Apparently, Max was amazing at baseball and didn't tell anyone about her hidden talent. Every time she was up to bat, he caught Carter, Jason, or James staring at her and smile to themselves; this ticked off Fang. _

_Max noticed this and right after the game, she walked up to him and rubbed her hands up and down his chest to his shoulders and back down. Fang looked away from his cousins and back down at Max and smiled. He put his hand on her waist and started to move his hands up and down. _

"_You never told me you could play baseball." He told her._

"_You never asked." She responded. _

_He laughed and nuzzled his face in the crook of her sweaty neck._

"_All right guys, good game, for us. Sorry your team sucks man; better luck next year." Lee said to his brother and the two started bickering about who was better; Max couldn't help but laugh at them. _

"_Let's go back to the hotel. We have the rest of the day to ourselves before we have to go to the dinner." Fang whispered in Max's ear. She smiled and nodded and they started walking towards his rental car._

_*End Flashback*_

It was Christmas Eve and Fang had the perfect evening planed out. He wanted everything to be perfect for Max because she deserved the best. They both decided that they would exchange their presents today and not tomorrow.

She was taking a show and was taking forever. She's been in that bathroom for half an hour, what could she possibly be doing. Fang walked up to the bathroom door about to knock and ask if she was ok, when he was that it was slightly open. So what's a boy to do but to peak inside. His breath caught in his throat.

Max was standing in front of the mirror trying to brush her long damp hair, wearing nothing but a small pair of white panties and a push up bra. Fang couldn't help but stare at her as his eyes scanned her body; she really was beautiful. The mirror she was standing in front of was fogged up; she turned to face it and drew a smiley face on it with her finger and smiled to herself.

This is when he knew that he loved her.

Looking at his watch he realized he had half an hour until his date with Max. He ran down the stairs, changed his shirt, and also changed some of the plans to their evening.

* * *

Max shouldn't have been this nervous about her date with Fang, but for some reason she was. She put on a black silk knee length dress she and Nudge found at American Eagle and let her blonde hair out of it's braid and let it fall in waves down her shoulders. Even though she was a famous model and singer, she never thought of herself and pretty or even beautiful. Sure people come up to her and tell her that she's hot, but she wanted to feel pretty. Fang made her feel pretty.

She could hear Fang downstairs trying to get his mom and Angel out of the hotel. His mom was taking her to universal studios and they're spending the night at a near by hotel.

"Are you sure you're okay? Staying here by yourself?"

"Yes mom. For the Hundredth times we'll be okay." Fang huffed as she heard the door open. "Angel, hurry up!"

Max couldn't help but laugh to herself that Fang was so determined to get them out of the house. She chose now as a good time to go downstairs. As she was heading down she stopped halfway when she saw Fang. He was still talking to his mother so his back was towards her, but she could tell that he looked _good_. His mother must have looked over Fang's shoulder because she looked at Max and smiled.

"Why Max don't you look nice." She said with a smile and Fang turned around and caught his breath. To him she didn't look nice; she looked beautiful. Max looked at him and smiled, he could see a tiny flash of pink rise up in her cheeks and she looked down and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mom, you _really _have to go now. ANGEL! YOU'RE LEAVING!" Angel came running around the corner and suddenly stopped when she saw Max. "Wow Max you look great!" she said.

"Why thank you Angle." Max replied.

"Ok, get out." Fang pushed his mom and Angle out the door."

"Call us wh-" She was cut of by the door closing in her face and Fang locked the door. He could hear Max giggling behind him.

"You seem in a rush to get them out." She took a small step towards him. He was wearing a navy button up shirt with a pair of dark wash jeans and sneakers. It was supposed to rain later on at night, but he planed to be back home by then.

He walked towards her and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. He lifted her chin up so she could look him in the eyes. He was about 6 inches taller than her so she always had to look up at him. When he leaned down to kiss her, Max could feel all the passion and care he was putting into it. She knew that Fang was holding back because if he'd loose control he wouldn't be able to stop. This thought made Max smile and start laughing.

"Now what are you laughing about?" Fang questioned her.

"You. You just make me laugh sometimes." He laughed with her and kissed her nose.

"You're weird." Fang took her hands and led her towards the door. "Your Christmas present is waiting."

"Oh! I almost forgot." Max quickly ran to the kitchen and got her laptop off the table and ran back to Fang. "Do you want to see your Christmas present before we leave?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes" Fang jumped up and down like a 5 year old who just got a bag of candy. "Settle down Fang. You're too excited." Fang came around and rapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She opened up her laptop to a picture of Fang's driveway. Next to fangs old beat up truck was a bigger newer black truck.

"Why is that truck in my driveway?"

"I don't know." Max said quietly. It took Fang a few more seconds before he finally realized why it was there.

"Did you buy me that truck?" Fang asked a little shocked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max said like she had no clue what he was talking about. Fang grabbed the laptop out of her hands and threw it on the couch. He picked up and Max spun her around before fiercely kissing her. Max could feel Fang smile while he kissed her and she couldn't help but smile too.

"You." He kissed her forehead.

"Are." Her nose.

"The." Her left cheek.

"Best." Her right cheek.

"Girlfriend." Her neck.

"Ever." Finally her lips again.

After what seemed like hours of kissing, which was only three and a half minutes, they finally left the Hotel for their date and so Fang could give Max her Christmas present.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Max asked as they walked into a movie theater.

"Just trust me! This is all part of your present." His squeezed her hand as he led them further in. "Now stay here, and I'll get it ready. Why don't you get some popcorn and candy? I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and went to the ticket booth.

_A movie? Really?! Was this the best he could think of?_

She made her way up to the snack bar and ordered a large popcorn, two diet Pepsi's, and some Mike and Ikes. The guy at the cash register started at her for a couple seconds before realizing she ordered something. She paid for her food and went back to where Fang was. He was holding two 3-D glasses and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Theater 8." He said and he led her towards the theater room. He seemed to be in a rush for some reason Max didn't know. It was just a movie; she didn't even know what movie they were seeing.

When she came in the theater, she found it totally empty; it was just her and Fang. The theater was small. It could hold like 30 people and no more; it was cozy Max thought. There were white Christmas lights outlining the walls of the dark theater. On the floor just after the front row were dozens of fluffy pillows and beanbag chairs. She put her food down on the floor and looked around the room with awe. She saw Fang and ran into his arms. She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes threatening to come out. Fang kissed her head and pulled back.

Behind his back, he pulled out a medium sized stuffed brown fluffy bear that made Max laugh a little. There was a red heart on its stomach with four words that just made Max's life. _ 'I love you Max'. _She took the bear and traced the words with her thumb.

"I love you Max." Fang said just above a whisper. "I've know I loved you for a long time, I just didn't know how or when to tell you."

She couldn't believe it. He loves her. She could feel the tears running down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Fang's waist and rested her head on his strong chest. They stayed that way for a while before Fang told her to sit down on one of the beanbag chair so the movie can begin. Fang sat down first, and then Max sat on his lap.

"What movie are we watching anyway?"

"Stop questioning things and look at the screen." Fang held Max close to his as the movie started. Fang turned his head so he could see Max's priceless expression.

"WHAT?! THIS MOVIE ISNT EVEN OUT YET!" Max freaked out when the opening scene started.

"I told the manager the Max Ride _requested _this movie and then he got me all the cool stuff." Fang replied. Max grabbed his chin and repeatedly kissed his cheek. They ate their popcorn together, snuggled with each other, and laughed together as Despicable Me 2 was playing in the background.

* * *

Max and Fang were heading back to the hotel to receive the next part of Max's present. Apparently, a private screening of a movie, an amazing dinner, 12 red roses, a stuffed bear with_ I love you Max _on it, and going to Universal Studios wasn't enough. Max was holding on to Fang's arm and leaned on his shoulder.

"Are we going back to the hotel? I'm tired." Max yawned.

"Yes. There just one more present and then you can sleep."

"Yayyy."

Fang was so happy that Max loved her presents. He wasn't sad that she didn't say 'I love you' back; he kind of sprung it up on her. He wanted her to be certain that she loved him back; he didn't want to rush her.

As they reached the hotel, Fang guided her to a secret garden he found earlier. Max could see a large tent right next to a small pond.

"What's this?"

"Come on." Fang took both her hands a headed into the tent. Max went in first and saw another wonder. Inside were two sleeping bags and pillows and blankets.

"I thought that we could sleep here tonight. Who wants to sleep in a boring old bed on Christmas Eve?"

"When did you have time to plan all of this?" She asked as she stuffed herself in a sleeping bag.

"Oh you know, here and there, and when you were taking a nap when we first arrived."

"You had this all planned out since the first day?" Max was surprised; no one ever put this much thought into anything she had.

They stayed up for a little while longer, just talking to each other, when Max heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Yea. It sound like…" Fang was interrupted but a clash of lightning and a boom of thunder. All of a sudden, the rain was coming down hard on them and the storm began.

"What?! It wasn't supposed to rain until later!" Fang exclaimed shocked. Max laughed and quickly got out of her sleeping bag and found her shoes. Fang was already opening the flap of the tent to go outside. They ran hand in hand back to their hotel room, soaking wet from the rain.

"Well that was great." Fang muttered to himself. Max pulled him closer to her and kissed him. "I loved it. All of it."

"Go get dried off. You're shivering." Max hugged herself and it turns out, she was indeed shivering. She kissed Fang one more time before going off to her room to get changed.

* * *

Fang went back to his room and quickly dried himself off. He put on a warm pair of jeans and went to check on Max. As he was halfway there, the power went out due to the storm, he could barely see where he was going. He found her room and suck in. Max was wearing a plain bra and a pair of Fangs sweatpants she managed to steal from him. She was looking out the window at the storm; watching the lightning strike down.

Fang moved closer and closer towards her, observing how the lightning reflected off of her and how it made her even more beautiful to him. He stepped up to her until her was almost breathing on her. He place one hand on her shoulder and one hand on her waist and started to slowly move them up and down. Fang could feel goose bumps rise against her skin. He kissed the skin on her neck and sucked on her earlobe. Max closed her eyes and let out a small satisfying sigh. She carefully, slowly, turned around and put her hands on his neck and began kissing him. She ran her fingers through his long black hair and Fang let out a noise form the back of his throat that pleased Max.

Fang placed two fingers on her back and trailed them up and down ever so carefully; from where her pants began to where her bra hooked. He guided her towards the bed without breaking the kiss; they were both sitting up, Max had her legs wrapped around his waist while he scooted closer to her. He began kissing her neck and Max started moaning.

"Fang." It barely came out as a whisper.

"Max."

"Fang I…" He bit down on her neck causing her to moan.

"Oh god I love you." She said. Fang stopped biting down and looked at her.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"I love you too Fang." Max said.

Fang was so happy he crushed his lips with her, causing her to fall back in to the bed with Fang on top of her. Somewhere in between all of this, moans escaped their mouths, more passionate kissing happened, most clothes ending up on the floor, and whispering each other's names, they showed each other how much they loved one another.

* * *

**I AM DONE! 2 WEEKS AND 8 PAGES LATER I FINSIHED!**

**Gunna go brag about it on club penguin now**


End file.
